Deux noobs dans l'au-delà
by Suuke
Summary: Dans un sadisme invétéré, venez vous délecter des aventures de deux noobs que même la mort ne parvint pas à calmer.
1. Prologue

**Notes des auteurs_ : _**Bienvenue à toi ô étranger qui dans cette dimension ose t'aventurer … Laissons tomber les grandes phrases étant donné que nous mêmes ne savons pas où nous nous trouvons. Ceci dit, bienvenue quand même. Nous nous prénommons Luti et Suuke et ceci est … notre histoire semblerait-il. Sortie de nulle part, nous nous sommes beaucoup amusées à l'écrire et espérons que vous prendrez tout autant de plaisir à la lire. Sur ce,_ enjoy_!

**Disclaimer_ : _**L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Prologue :**

**Une mort con**

_Hollande, 24 Novembre 2014 :_

Le froid glacial annonçait l'hiver imminent (Reconnaissons que pour se trouver dans un pays du Nord au mois de Novembre faut être taré). Le soleil brillait, mais sans parvenir à réchauffer les étudiants en peine arpentant Groningen. L'une de ses pauvres âmes se trouvait seule au milieu d'une rue. La jeune femme releva son col et resserra son écharpe avant de traverser la rue. En retard, elle avançait d'un pas précipité. Mais le débat des multiples personnalités l'habitant l'empêcha de voir le cycliste arriver à toute allure. Droit sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire « Caligula » que déjà elle se faisait renverser. Elle retomba lourdement sur le bitume, sa tête achevant sa course sur un pavé mal placé. Ainsi mourut Ophélie, petite Française, étudiante Erasmus aux Pays-Bas.

_France, 24 Novembre 2014 :_

Une soirée comme une autre. Au chaud dans un plaid, un chocolat à la main, Marine se délectait de sa série. Cette dernière affichait un nombre incalculable de saisons, mais toujours aussi jubilatoires. Elle bu au moment même où la situation de l'épisode passait de ridicule à what-the-fuck. Elle sentit la boisson lui brûler les poumons. Elle toussa tant qu'elle pu, se retrouva à genoux sur le parquet de l'appartement. Elle suffoquait. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le bois lustré. La toux cessa d'un coup. Marine s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et s'allongea dans le canapé, un oreiller sur le visage pour tenter de se calmer. Épuisée, elle sombra.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes des auteurs_ : _**_« _Il parait que le vers luisant consomme à lui seul 25% du budget infernal. Du coup, depuis qu'il est là, ils ont abandonné les tortures chauffantes et sont passés aux torches à poix dans les couloirs, au lieu des lustres. D'où l'atmosphère si glauque depuis quelques siècles. Du coup, les anciens râlent, disent que c'était plus "chaleureux" avant. »  
_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer_ : _**L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Le jugement**

Ophélie ouvrit lentement les yeux. Après les bruits et l'agitation de la ville, le silence qui régnait lui paraissait assourdissant. Elle se releva péniblement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une pièce intégralement blanche : le sol, le plafond, les rideaux, le porte-manteau, le bureau en face d'elle … le bureau en face d'elle? Elle s'y avança et avisa un homme d'un certain âge vêtu d'un trois-pièces blanc. Ce dernier était penché sur une feuille, une pile de la même paperasse se trouvait à sa droite, dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Derrière lui, un tableau couvert d'écritures cunéiformes.

« Ophélie, fit soudain l'homme d'une voix grave, venue du fond des âges. Renversée par un Néerlandais à vélo … C'est sérieux ? Ces gens sont serviables, mais franchement dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi tant de sarcasme ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander que signifiait tout ceci, où se trouvait la foutue caméra cachée, si c'était une pub pour Persil ou pour Nespresso, que l'homme reprit.

\- Bien. Avancez sur la croix.

Une croix gris clair sur le sol immaculée. Elle s'avança dessus et aussitôt, une clochette sonna deux fois.

\- Tiens ! Prenez l'ascenseur. Bon voyage. »

Et sans autre forme de procès, l'homme retourna à ses papiers. Ophélie hésita un instant. Le vélo, l'homme et l'endroit éveillaient chez elle nombre de questions. Mais étrangement, elle sentit que l'homme ne répondrait pas. Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent sur elle. Ainsi commença la descente.

oOo

Marine se réveilla brusquement. La luminosité l'éblouit. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Mais elle n'était plus chez elle. La pièce blanche -trop blanche- était close, sans ouverture. La lumière semblait émaner de chaque objet présent. Un homme entre deux âges en trois-pièces blanc griffonnait derrière un bureau tout aussi immaculé. Il n'avait pas une tête de bureaucrate. Plutôt celle d'un homme de terrain contraint à la paperasse.

« Marine, fit soudain l'homme d'une voix grave, venue du fond des âges. Presque tuée par un chocolat chaud, achevée par asphyxie grâce à un chat couché sur son visage. C'est la journée des champions, dites-donc.

Marine demeura un instant interdite. Ce qui était contraire à son éthique. Le bonhomme n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais des objets qui émanent une telle lumière pour éclairer une pièce, ça devait revenir cher. Et tout cela lui rappelait cruellement une certaine référence.

\- Hem... What...

\- Avancez sur la croix, je vous prie.

\- Else ? D'ac.

L'homme releva légèrement la tête et la regarda un instant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son regard figea Marine, qui tourna bien vite la tête. Elle s'avança sur la croix. Un tintement cristallin retentit deux fois.

\- Bien. Prenez l'ascenseur. Bon voyage.

Marine ravala sa salive et prit sur elle.

\- C'est... C'est tout ? Même pas un café ?

L'homme releva de nouveau la tête pour la regarder par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Marine se retourna machinalement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent sur elle. Et ainsi commença la descente.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note des auteurs :** « Quand un démon devenu trop vieux ou trop pénible demande une mutation (et qu'elle lui est accordée), il se retrouve sans préavis et sans possibilité de se retourner dans les cuisines de l'Enfer à préparer les fameux muffins de son auguste et turpide majesté, le sieur Crowley. » _Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer_ : _**L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 2 :**

**La descente**

Les portes se refermèrent. Marine s'effondra sur une paroi de l'ascenseur. L'homme était trop droit, trop blanc et avait même réussit à la faire se sentir petite. Très petite. Bon sang, mais que faisait-elle dans cet endroit ? Avait-elle été droguée, empoisonnée? Un nouveau genre de GHB? Mais elle s'était endormie seule chez elle.

« _Presque tuée_ ». « _Achevée par asphyxie_ ».

Les mots de Dumbledore résonnèrent dans sa tête. Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, on voit trop peu de personnes porter aussi bien un costume trois-pièces de nos jours.

Marine ne s'était jamais sentie concernée par la religion, quelle qu'en soit la forme. Sa mort impliquait donc... A moins que ce ne soit qu'un arrêt cérébral ou un rêve fortement influencé par les séries? Elle jeta un regard suspicieux dans les coins de la boîte, à la recherche d'une caméra de surveillance. Ne se sentant pas observée, elle se pinça très fort d'un coup. Et se fit elle-même gémir de douleur.

\- Bienvenue de l'Autre Côté. (Un homme tout vêtu de noir, le visage émacié, une montre à gousset à la main, venait d'apparaître dans l'ascenseur.) Ne paniquez pas, vous êtes bien morte. Je sais, c'est glauque annoncé comme ça, mais vous verrez, on s'y fait. Des questions ?

Morte ? Marine jeta un œil vers le miroir de l'ascenseur. Rien n'avait changé sur elle, bien qu'un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Au moins, elle avait échappé à l'effet zombi post-mortem. Mais elle était toujours en pyjama.

Marine se retourna vers le nouveau venu, mais un instant trop tard. Devant son mutisme trop long, il avait prit congé. Sa question resta donc en suspens : pourquoi un ascenseur qui descend... ?

oOo

Ding !

Enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Enfin. Ophélie faisait rarement montre d'impatience, mais cette descente s'était montrée digne d'une descente en Enfer. Et cette foutue musique d'ascenseur...

Les portes coulissèrent, dévoilant un long couloir baigné dans une semi-obscurité. L'air était vicié et l'endroit transpirait le malsain. L'entrée du Purgatoire? Ce ne pouvait être l'Enfer ...

Elle avança lentement dans le couloir, restant sur ses gardes. Elle n'aimait décidément pas cet endroit. Où se trouvait-elle, bordel?

\- Bon, t'avances, _assbutt _

Un type taillé comme un videur, le crâne chauve et luisant, les globes oculaires totalement noirs, venait de l'interpeller de derrière un pupitre près de la porte.

\- Ton nom.

\- Bonjour à vous. Ophélie. Le Purgatoire fait le compte de ses âmes en perdition?

\- BWAHAHAHA ! Le Purgatoire ? Ici c'est l'Enfer, ma mignonne. Ah ces humains.

Ophélie s'avança vers l'immense porte en bois à double battants, mais avant de la passer se tourna vers le démon.

\- Au fait, les chauves ne sont pas censés ne pas avoir d'âme? Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? Comment vous avez fait pour vendre la vôtre.

_Et là il y a un long silence qui dure …_

\- Dégage!

\- D'accord. De toute façon t'es qu'un chauve, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir pour de bon.

oOo

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un petit ding! Marine pencha la tête en dehors de l'appareil et n'aperçut qu'un long couloir sombre mal éclairé. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa un pied hors de l'ascenseur, puis se stoppa, attendant, sur le qui-vive. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, elle sortit complètement. Aussitôt, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, lui retirant toute solution de repli, en cas d'attaque de chose non identifiée, tapie dans l'obscurité. Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Aller, courage!

Elle avança jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'arrêta net en apercevant un homme baraqué, aux yeux noirs, son crâne chauve brillant à la lumière glauque du couloir. Il jeta un œil à Marine qui haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est une boîte de nuit?

\- Ton nom, gamine.

\- Marine. Dites, vous lustrez votre crâne pour qu'il soit aussi … luisant? À moins que vous soyez un ver … un ver luisant!

Elle rit de sa vanne stupide tandis que l'homme la fusillait de son regard d'encre. Il nota quelque chose sur son pupitre, tandis que Marine calmait son accès d'hilarité.

\- Et sinon, on est où?

\- Bienvenue en Enfer, gamine, grogna le chauve en ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Une longue salle aux murs à la chaux jaunie et une interminable file d'attente. Les âmes au-devant de la ligne, lorsque l'heure de leur délivrance enfin sonnait, passaient par une porte sombre...et réapparaissaient à côté de Marine avant de repartir dans la file. A quelques âmes de la grande entrée, une touffe brune, une tête moins grande que la plupart des condamnés se remarquait par son bordel « antoinedanielien ».

\- Ophélie?

Le gnome se retourna d'un coup, l'air passablement absurde.

\- Marine?

\- Ophélie!

\- Marine!

\- OPHELIE!

\- MARINE!

\- Woh la ferme ! intervint le démon #6254.

\- …

\- …

\- MARINE!

\- OPHELIE!


	4. Chapter 3

**Note des auteurs :** « Avec une mort aussi violente et imprévue (vous n'étiez même pas marquée sur les registres), vous auriez du revenir sous forme d'esprit vengeur, « s'étonna » Saint Pierre, sans pour autant lever les yeux de ses registres.

\- Bah en fait, ça ne nous à même pas effleuré l'esprit. (#blague de mort) »

_Enjoy_!

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Je vais le dire à Crowley**_

Les deux humaines avaient pris leur ticket, avant de rejoindre la file d'attente qui avançait assez lentement. Elles en étaient déjà à leur troisième tour. Depuis le début, les différents démons, qui veillaient à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements, gardaient un œil sur elles en particulier. En effet, depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, ou plutôt retrouvées, elles ne cessaient de discuter joyeusement, la torture mise en place ne semblant leur faire aucun effet.

\- Tu connais l'histoire de la voiture-garou? Demanda Marine.

\- Eh vous là! Fit un surveillant. Fermez-là!

\- Rabat-joie, marmonna Marine.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

\- Bien m'sieur!

Elle se mit au garde-à-vous. Avant de se tourner vers sa comparse.

\- Lieutenant, veuillez présenter vos respects au rabat-joie en chef de l'Enfer.

\- Bien mon capitaine! Répondit Ophélie en se mettant à son tour au garde-à-vous. Monsieur le rabat-joie en chef de l'Enfer, je vous présente mes respects. Capitaine, m'autorisez-vous à formuler une requête?

\- Permission accordée, Lieutenant.

\- Pouvez-vous me conter l'histoire de la voiture-garou?

Et elles continuèrent de discuter sous l'air ahuri du démon. Celui-ci, vexé de s'être fait traité de rabat-joie trois fois, tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans un placard, attendant patiemment que ces deux vermines d'humaines quittent l'Enfer. Il fallut pas moins de trois démons et le maître de l'Enfer, le sieur Crowley en personne, pour le faire sortir de son placard. Suite à quoi, le démon demanda une mutation là où ces deux folles ne pourraient pas se trouver. Mutation accordée quand le sieur Crowley constata, qu'effectivement, ces deux humaines n'y allaient pas avec le dos de la baguette.

Mais revenons à nos démons. Ophélie racontait maintenant une passionnante aventure mettant en scène un poulpe, tandis que la file d'attente continuait doucement d'avancer. Cependant, bientôt, ce qui devait être une terrible torture, devint un soulagement pour ceux qui se trouvaient plus en avant. En effet, autour des deux jeunes femmes, les damnés qui n'avaient d'autre choix que d'écouter les inepties des deux amies, commencèrent à émettre diverses plaintes.

\- Par pitié, faites-les taire!

\- Je n'en peux plus de leur rires hystériques …

\- Je veux mourir à nouveau!

\- Bon d'accord, c'était une blague de merde, mais quand même, faut pas abuser, râla Ophélie.

\- Moi j'ai ça trouvé drôle, répondit Marine.

\- Merci.

\- Pitié!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

\- Eh! Mais c'est le ver luisant! S'exclama Marine.

En effet, le démon qui contrôlait les entrées de l'Enfer, venait d'arriver, alerté par les cris et autres geignements des damnés. Quand il vit les deux humaines, il afficha un air complètement dépité, se disant très probablement « Oh non! Pas elles! ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Répéta le démon.

\- De toute évidence, ils n'ont pas compris la blague et je crois que ça les tourmente, expliqua patiemment Ophélie.

\- Elles ont parlé d'une histoire de voiture-garou, intervint un démon. Ce serait une voiture qui, quand elle mord quelqu'un, la transforme en voiture. Et elle erre sur la route 66.

\- Quoi?

\- Dites donc, vous êtes vachement lents à comprendre. C'est moi qui a du sang suisse normalement!

\- J'en ai assez de vous deux. Je vais en référer au maître, se plaignit un démon lambda avant de partir, suivi de quelques autres.

_**Loufok**__ : Merci pour ta rewiew. C'est vrai que pour les morts cons … disons que dans le classement des champions, les deux noobs se retrouvent en première position. J'espère pour toi que ce n'est qu'une mort qu'au figuré, parce que c'est franchement désagréable de se faire tuer comme ça. En espérant que la suite ne te tue pas, mais qu'elle te plaise._


	5. Chapter 4

**Note des auteurs :** « Si Gabriel a pu se faire passer pour Loki, aurait-il pu se faire passer pour un autre dieu? Voici une liste non exhaustive de nos idées :

Gabriel (Catholique)

Djibrîl (Islam)

Loki (Nordique)

Dionysos/Bacchus (Grec/Romain)

Indra (Hindou)

Uke-mochi-no-kami (Japonais)

Tezcatlipoca (Aztèque)

Thot (Egyptien)

Sucellus (Gaulois)

Dagda (Irlandais)

Maui (Océanien)

Si vous avez des suggestions, nous sommes preneuses !»

_Enjoy_ !

**Note des auteurs 2.0 : **Spoilers! Nous passons en publication hebdomadaire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ceci dit, le jour de publication reste toujours aussi aléatoire.

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Tentatives de tortures infructueuses**_

\- Rendez-moi ma sucette! Geignit Marine.

Attachée avec des liens de cuir sur un fauteuil, Ophélie la regardait supplier le démon qui venait de lui subtiliser la précieuse sucrerie. Un deuxième gardien démoniaque s'approcha et l'attacha dans un fauteuil similaire. Les deux démons échangèrent un regard victorieux. De toute évidence ils étaient certains que leur technique de torture fonctionnait. Ophélie, qui connaissait Marine, savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Comme ça ça te forcera à arrêter.

Marine ne l'avait pas entendu, continuant de réclamer « sa putain de sucette». Subitement, elle se tut, coupant court au ricanement qu'émettait les démons depuis quelques minutes.

\- Rien à foutre! Cria-t-elle. J'peux m'en passer si j'veux!

\- Il était temps, soupira Ophélie.

\- Eh! Fit un démon à son con-génère en désignant Ophélie. Elle réagit pas à ce qu'on lui donne. Pourtant on a chargé les doses.

\- Combo Caligula-Bacchus!

\- Très bien. On va changer de méthode. Va me chercher la machine.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce qui les attendait. La saloperie aux yeux noirs qui venait de quitter la pièce revint aussitôt, chargée d'une grosse caisse en bois qu'elle posa sur une table à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son acolyte afficha un sourire machiavélique avant de sortir ce qui ressemblait à une grosse batterie. Il brancha deux fils sur chaque fauteuil avant de retourner auprès de son instrument de torture.

\- Le supplice de la chaise électrique? Terriblement original, railla Marine.

\- Tu parles trop petite.

Aussitôt, il tourna un bouton. Marine fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait rien ressenti. Elle se tourna vers Ophélie, qui attendait.

\- À ton tour, petite.

\- C'est le moment de sortir ta super technique secrète.

\- Tu veux dire …

\- Yep. Le super …

\- C-c-c-c-c-c-c-combo Bacchus-Caligula! Termina Ophélie.

\- J'allais dire mode super saiyan, mais si tu veux.

Le démon ne les laissa pas continuer et envoya aussitôt une décharge électrique … qui ne la fit pas sourciller. La créature aux yeux noirs augmenta la puissance des décharges, sans aucun succès.

\- Elles sont immunisées contre ça aussi? S'horrifia le démon.

\- Et ouais! Tu peux pas nous tuer, gros, lui dit Ophélie, un immense sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

\- Parce qu'on est déjà morte du con.

\- Sens la puissance!

oOo

Ophélie et Marine avait été détachées de leur fauteuil, puis transférées dans une autre salle. Là, on les avait rattachées à un mur, puis abandonnées seules, dans une quasi-obscurité. La pièce était seulement illuminée par la lumière qui filtrait de sous la porte.

\- Dis donc, fit Marine, on nous a bien menti en fait. Je croyais que l'Enfer c'était de la lave et des flammes partout. Un peu comme dans le Nether. Mais ils ont même pas une torche pour éclairer cet endroit.

\- Ils ont peut-être des problèmes de budget, répondit Ophélie. À mon avis, ils n'ont pas payé leur facture et EDF leur a coupé l'électricité et on a dû fermer leur mine de charbon.

La porte s'ouvrit en face d'elles. Un démon arriva et appuya sur un interrupteur. Aussitôt, un néon clignota, diffusant sa lumière blafarde sur les murs jaunes de la pièce. L'être aux yeux noirs ne portait pour vêtement qu'un pagne et avait une serpe à la main. Marine poussa un soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux regretter le type au costume du début. Lui il avait la classe.

\- Gollum, c'est toi? Demanda Ophélie en avisant le pagne.

\- Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de vous moquer de moi.

\- Tu sais, si t'as envie de couper de l'herbe, je doute que t'en trouve ici.

\- Si tu veux, ajouta Ophélie, ma mère a besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser des mauvaises herbes dans son potager.

Le démon s'avança, avec un regard de tueur. Il brandit sa serpe et trancha dans le vide.

\- Aïe! Fit Ophélie.

\- Je viens de couper ton âme, stupide humaine. Je vais continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en lambeaux. Ensuite, j'attendrai qu'elle se reconstitue pour recommencer. Et ce pour l'éternité.

\- Ingénieux ces démons! S'extasia Marine. Ils se sont inspirés du mythe de Prométhée et l'ont adapté à leur sauce.

\- Eh! Mais pourquoi on ne me fait pas ça sur une montagne? Questionna Ophélie. Tout ceci n'a aucun sens!

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième. Puis tout un troupeau.

\- Tu savais qu'enfermer quelqu'un dans une pièce aux murs jaunes le rendait fou?

\- Ce démon doit être taré alors.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent sous le regard incrédule du démon. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces humaines?


	6. Chapter 5 (Partie 1)

**Note des auteurs :** "Crowley aime tellement les Winchester et Castiel qu'il leur a aménagé un coin de l'Enfer spécialement pour eux, des fois que leurs âmes viendraient à se perdre dans son royaume. Le _King_ _of_ _Hell_ est donc fier de vous présenter : **Le** **Zoo** **Winchester** qui accueillera prochainement _Moose,_ _Squirrel_ et autre _Giraffe!"_ _Enjoy!_

**Note des auteurs 2.0 : **Spoilers! Dans ce chapitre, un guest très spécial fait sa première apparition (Non ce n'est pas le Ver luisant, même si on sait que vous l'adorez). A vous de le trouver!

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**Skyzo (Première partie)**_

\- Vous. Me. Faites. CHIER!

Crowley abattit son verre de Scotch sur son bureau. Les démons qui avaient rapporté la nouvelle frémirent.

\- Ces sales gosses sont impossibles. Je les torturerais bien moi-même... Oh oui, avec joie...

Il s'interrompit un instant, un sourire pervers sur le visage. Les souvenirs et innovations de tortures -de toutes sortes- qui bouillonnaient en lui ne manquaient pas. Il se reprit :

\- Mais le zoo Winchester me pose suffisamment d'emmerdes en ce moment. Isolez-les, vous avez carte blanche pour les tourmenter. Mais pas de décortications. Je m'en occuperai personnellement quand je me serai libéré.

oOo

Ophélie s'écrasa le nez dans la crasse de la cellule.

\- Et maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille, vermine, grommela le démon.

\- Va chier! grogna Ophélie depuis le sol, se massant la pommette.

Le démon esquissa un mouvement violent dans sa direction. Le rictus qui traversa le visage de la prisonnière l'arrêta. L'expression du démon devint vicieuse.

\- Ah tu penses que la mort te protège? Tu es morte donc tu ne peux plus mourir, plus souffrir? Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tu te détromperas.

Il referma la grille. Le bruit de ses talonnettes s'éloigna dans le couloir. Quand la porte des cachots claqua, les gémissements des plus prestigieux damnés reprirent. Dans la cellule en face, une femme répétait, comme une complainte : « Oui, je l'ai tué, et j'ai aimé ça », s'interrompant parfois pour pousser une rire-hurlement strident.

\- Pff ça va être long..., soupira Ophélie, sans grande conviction mais sans grande inquiétude non plus.

Après tout, quelque soit l'endroit où elle dût passer l'éternité, ç'aurait forcément été un peu long. Surtout vers la fin. Elle se cala contre le mur en vieilles pierres couvert de mousse et de diverses matières non identifiées, et s'autorisa un somme. Pour peu que les morts puissent roupiller de l'Autre Côté. Et pour peu que ce soit faisable avec une voisine aussi bruyante.

Elle se réveilla après un somme plus long que les autres. Mais elle ne se sentait pas seule dans la cellule.

\- Tu parles d'un bordel. Tu dors, tu ne rêves pas, et il ne t'arrive rien. Ah oui, et _secundario_ tu es morte. Et je sers à quoi, moi, aux _archivis_, hein?

\- Roh, retourne dans ta cave et tes orgies, tu veux? T'as pas des documents à classer? Des étiquettes à changer?

\- Yorrick. Tu es le plus ignoble personnage qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans cette tête. Vas chier. Ou vas trouver quelque stupidités à accomplir.

Ophélie ne put ni bouger ni même réfléchir face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Un homme malingre, à la figure de garçon, en toge honorifique romaine, une tablette de marbre sous le bras, défiait du regard un être sans sexe, une lueur dérangée dans le regard, l'air débraillé et particulièrement fauteur de trouble.

«Bordel» fut tout ce qu'elle put articuler.


	7. Chapter 5 (Partie 2)

**Note des auteurs :** Et voici tout de suite la suite du chapitre 5 publié avec beaucoup de retard. _Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**Skyzo (Deuxième partie)**_

Le réveil fut brutal. Une main la secouait. Marine émergea difficilement. La personne lui rappelait quelqu'un. Qui? Il commença à parler d'un ton mielleux et sarcastique. Les mots étaient certainement destinés à la blesser, à la tourmenter. Mais, tellement dans les vapes, elle ne put en retenir un mot et se rendormit dès que le démon sortit.

La notion des jours avait disparue. Les démons venaient de manière régulière, mais à chaque fois, c'est comme si un voile empêchait la déchirure de son âme. Et à chaque fois, elle retombait dans un lourd sommeil.

Après ce qui lui sembla être plusieurs jours de ce drôle de manège, elle se réveilla d'elle-même, presque en sursaut, parce que justement aucune main n'était venue la secouer. Et il y avait...un courant d'air.

Marine n'ouvrit pas les yeux sur le mur contre lequel elle s'était recroquevillée. A quelques centimètres d'elle s'ouvrait le vide. Elle roula sur le côté jusqu'au centre de la cellule, se releva. Les murs couverts de mousse avaient disparus. A la place s'ouvrait le vide. Certes, la vue était superbe pour qui appréciait l'altitude. Pour qui appréciait l'altitude.

\- Bah voilà. VOILA où tes conneries nous ont encore menées. Rah bordel. Combiiiiieeeeen de fois t'ai-je... Roh bordel.

Ainsi parla la conscience de Marine.

\- Tiens, je me demandais combien de temps il faudrait pour que je devienne suffisamment tarée et que tu te matérialises. Classe, d'ailleurs.

\- Ce costume m'a coûté assez cher pour que j'ai au moins l'air classe.

\- Mais...avec quel argent?

\- De l'argent de conscience. Les actes pesant sur ta conscience génèrent un revenu. Autant te dire que j'ai pas eu à économiser longtemps.

\- Eh bien pourquoi te plains-tu sans cesse, alors? P'tit con, vas.

\- Crétine. Parce que ce costume me pèse quand même. Tu as des trucs qui te pèsent sur la conscience.

\- …

\- Nan, t'inquiète, c'était une blague de conscience.

Marine jaugea un instant sa conscience, un gars bâti comme Hitman, en costume trois pièces noir mais avec des cheveux (la conscience, pas le costume). Elle voulu s'asseoir contre un mur, mais le vide la figeait sur place.

\- Et sinon...hem...tu voudrais pas être utile, pour une fois, par hasard? Du genre comment on sort d'ici? Ou au moins comment on supprime l'effet vertige-à-vomir?

\- Pour une fois? Non mais je rêve! Chaque fois c'est pareil. C'est comme la fois où...

\- C'est bon! C'est bon, ok?

Cela faisait moins de cinq minutes que sa conscience s'était matérialisée, et déjà il était casse-couilles. L'Enfer réussirait presque son coup, dites donc.

\- Non, rien n'est bon! J'ai été engagé pour te servir de conscience. Déjà, tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu me rabaisse et m'humilie dès que tu peux et..

\- Parce que c'est drôle.

\- … Et alors que certains corrompent leur conscience pour être en paix avec elle, tu préfères quasiment me lancer des pierres.

\- Des cailloux.

La conscience soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et s'alluma un cigarillo en chocolat.

\- Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, ici. Aucun de manière générale, d'ailleurs. Je suis ta CONSCIENCE, amas de principes et règles pré-établies par le bon sens et les siècles de civilisations. Jiminy Cricket n'a aucun pouvoir, c'est la fée qui fait tout le sale boulot.

\- Donc...il nous faut une fée. Et donc tu es inutile. Encore. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, c'est malpoli. Pourquoi tu t'es matérialisé, d'ailleurs, si tu ne peux rien pour moi?

\- Pour te tenir compagnie, figures-toi.

\- J'ai déjà été très seule et tu ne t'es jamais manifesté.

\- Parce que tu n'étais jamais vraiment seule. Le principe de l'isolement infernal, c'est d'être parfaitement seul. Face à soi-même. Jusqu'à ce que la folie survienne, que ton cerveau explose ou que tu sautes dans le vide et que tout recommence, car tu es morte et ne peux re-mourir. Les variantes de Prométhée, c'est comme les cupcakes : elles sont infinies.

oOo

\- Caligula? Yorrick? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Nan, vous êtes des démons, pas vrai? Venus pour me tourmenter avec mes propres déficiences mentales jusqu'à ce que la folie m'emporte, tout ça, tout ça?

\- Tu sais que tu es flippante à avoir l'air aussi excitée quand tu dis un truc pareil?

\- Moi j'aime bien.

\- _Non exhorta_, Yorrick. Si les démons savaient ce qu'il se passe dans ta caboche, ils ne prendraient pas la peine de t'enfermer. Ils savent déjà bien que l'isolement fait passer les saints d'esprit à l'état de légumes. Même pas besoin de se fatiguer, l'esprit est malade par nature et se salit lui-même les mains.

\- T'en sais des choses, dis donc. Je devrais venir te voir plus souvent dans tes cartons, sale nerd.

Caligula entama un mouvement violent avec sa tablette en marbre vers le crâne de Yorrick.

\- Eh, mais il en manque pas un? fit Ophélie, empêchant les murs de se faire encore tâcher de sang. Je croyais que vous étiez plus nombreux.

\- Faut voir le bordel qu'on met, en même temps, s'esclaffa Yorrick.

\- Que TU mets, fustigea Caligula. Bah non, on est tous là, même Conscience est de la partie.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tablette le coin le plus sombre de la cellule. Une petite chose chétive à peine vêtue de guenilles s'y tenait, recroquevillée face au mur.

\- Elle a pas tenu le coup au passage de Bacchus.

A ce nom, le petite chose frémit et se mit à sangloter. Ophélie resta un moment ahurie sur l'état de cette partie d'elle-même, se demandant s'il était déplacé de câliner sa conscience pour la rassurer.

\- T'héberge vraiment des trucs hardcore, quand même, lâcha Yorrick. Entre ça et le séjour de Bacchus...

Caligula ricana de derrière sa tablette en lançant un regard qu'il voulait certainement sarcastique à Yorrick. Mais, entre nous, ça lui donnait un air encore plus taré.


	8. Chapter 6

**Note des auteurs :** «En lieu et place de lire les clauses du contrat infernal, les donzelles ne firent qu'"accepter les termes du contrat de licence et règles de confidentialité". C'est ainsi qu'Ophélie se retrouva à mi-temps à servir de porte-manteau/assignée au vestiaire au donjon (pas au sens médiéval, non) du roi de l'Enfer, et Marine à la formation des nouveaux démons. En sortit la génération la plus traumatisée de notre ère. Mais aussi, en conséquence, la plus machiavélique.» _Enjoy!_

**Note des auteurs 2.0 **: Vous devez vous demander pourquoi en l'espace de trois jours deux chapitres sont sortis? Non, vous ne vous posez pas la question? Tant pis, on vous fournira quand même la réponse. C'est une histoire toute bête. En fait, ce sont trois nains et un elfe dans un bateau ... Ah, mauvais script! Tout simplement parce que le chapitre 5 est à l'origine en une seule et unique partie et qu'il s'avère que les deux morceaux du chapitre auraient dû être publiés à peu près en même temps. Cependant, dû à une faille spatio-temporelle impliquant une cabine téléphonique, un retourneur de temps et trois grains de riz, il n'a pas pu être publié à temps. Avec toutes nos excuses.

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**La convocation de Crowley**_

\- Alors, les enfants, si je vous ai convoquées dans mon bureau -j'espère déjà que vous mesurez l'effort que je fais pour ne pas vous tuer une seconde fois, en plus du privilège du temps précieux que je vous accorde- c'est avant tout pour vous calmer. Nous sommes en Enfer. Mon Enfer. C'est pas Wall Street, ici. Et je suis le roi de l'Enfer. Maintenant, même les plus anciens et les plus puissants démons me respectent. Certains me traitent encore de «bureaucrate», mais jamais l'Enfer n'a si bien tourné depuis que j'en suis la tête.

Crowley s'interrompit un instant, dégusta une gorgée de son excellent Scotch. Il pesait chacun de ses mots. A vrai dire, il adorait se mettre en scène. Et s'écouter parler. Soigner son effet.

\- Mais je dois avouer que, pour des mortes, vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre. Pas autant que le zoo Winchester, mais quand même. Mon vrai problème est que je ne peux vous envoyer dans les meilleurs cercles de l'Enfer, vos âmes ne sont pas assez corrompues. Pas encore. Je trouverais volontiers de quoi tordre vos petites âmes insignifiantes -ce ne sont pas les vices qui manquent, ni ma connaissance en la matière-, mais ...

\- Vous auriez pas des boulons avec vos vices, par hasard? postillonna Marine, la bouche pleine de muffins.

\- ... mais j'ai d'autres sorcières à fouetter, voyez-vous.

Le pauvre était vraiment consterné. Ces saloperies devaient être calmées, ou au moins sous sa coupe pour les contrôler un minimum. Il retint un soupir.

\- La plupart de ces sous-fifres sont soit des grosses brutes stupides, soit des secrétaires de bas étages. Pour tout vous dire, corrompre une âme, c'est comme la torture, voyez-vous. Faire craquer le système central d'une créature, quelle qu'elle soit, relève plus de l'art que de la technique pure. Je ne peux donc même pas laisser un plan et des instructions et être sûr que le travail soit fait correctement. Dans quel monde meurt-on, vraiment? Il faut dire aussi que vous êtes mal foutues au départ. Sérieusement. Vous êtes tordues, mais pas dans le sens où vous iriez tuer, profaner à tour de bras ou passer des pactes aux croisements. Entre nous, vous devriez essayer, ça m'aiderait drôlement.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était peu orthodoxe, même comparé à tous les contournements de traditions qu'il avait effectués jusque là. Ce qui l'exaspérait le plus, c'était de devoir le faire pour que ces gamines arrêtent de lui pourrir ses journées. Même les gardiens de cellules se plaignaient. Quel imbécile avait instauré des quotas à l'entrée du Paradis?

Crowley voulait juste les regarder brûler.

Il ravala difficilement ce qui lui restait de fierté depuis qu'il avait accepté cette idée stupide. Son idée. Tss.

\- Cependant... Cependant, cependant... Je ne peux me résoudre à vous abîmer.

Crowley surprit le regard qu'échangèrent les démons gardant la porte de son bureau.

\- Certes, du mal a déjà été fait. Vous n'y avez pas été sensibles, tant ...mieux ... Vous êtes deux cauchemars ambulants. Vous êtes douées. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il serait dommage de risquer un tel talent par de la corruption. Je veux vous avoir sous le coude. Vous pourrissez l'après-vie des damnés et faites chanceler la santé mentale de mes démons.

\- Vous voulez que l'on travaille pour vous? s'étonna Marine entre deux gobages de muffins.

\- Travailler est un bien grand mot. Ici le _tripalium_ serait pour les autres, le plaisir mesquin pour vous.

\- Mh pervers. Et tentant, remarqua Ophélie. Salaire?

\- Vous êtes mortes donc sans besoins, et seriez sous les ordres directs et prestigieux du roi de l'Enfer...

\- Risque de damnation?

\- A moins que vous n'usiez de tortures physiques, corporelles ou psychologiques reconnues comme telles par le _De damnatio_...

\- Des exigences particulières?

\- Que vous enfiliez autre chose que ce foutu pyjama.

\- Muffins? demanda Marine, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Illimités.

Les comparses hochèrent la tête.

\- Ça me semble...correct.

\- Correct? s'insurgea froidement Crowley. Je n'ai jamais passé de pacte aussi honnête. Je ne récupère même pas vos âmes!

\- Eh, oh, ça va, hein. «Honnête», faut pas déconner non plus. On a compris qui vous étiez, mon cher.

\- Nous allons y réfléchir, conclut Marine.

\- Sérieusement, approuva Ophélie.

\- Sinon, ils sont bons vos muffins.

\- Oui, oui, merci, fit Crowley en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche. Dépêchez-vous de réfléchir ou déguerpissez et revenez plus tard, j'ai d'autres...trucs à fouetter.

\- Ils sont vraiment très bon vos muffins, continua Marine.

\- …

\- Vous auriez pas d'autres muffins pour nous aider à réfléchir, à tout hasard?

Crowley sentit d'un coup que l'éternité allait être longue avec ces deux-là. Vraiment longue.

_**Imi**_ : _Merci pour ta review qui, comme tu t'en doutes, nous a fait extrêmement plaisir. En espérant que la suite te convienne et que tu ne nous en voudras pas trop (surtout que tu ne nous en voudras pas trop)._


	9. Chapter 7 (Partie 1)

**Note des auteurs :** "Vous savez combien ça coûte une double-porte comme celle-là ?! Combien de fois devrais-je vous rappeler que C'EST PAS WALL STREET ICI ! C'est l'ENFER. Pas le même budget, voyez ?"

**Note des auteurs 2.0 :** Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ce silence radio de 3 semaines. "Nan, on s'en fout ! On veut juste la suite, magnez-vous !". Bon, puisque vous insistez. En fait Luti a enfin cessé de s'enfiler des kilos de gouda et de mater du Néerlandais, a rendu l'écharpe et est redescendue en France. Du coup, bordel apocalyptique, dissertations de dernière minute, accueil et divertissement de la famille venue pour l'occaz (Luti est, malgré son vocabulaire fleuri, quelqu'un de bien élevé, et présente donc son environnement aux visiteurs. Ewé.), déménagement, remménagement, visites de courtoisie, adaptations aux nouvelles données météorologiques, toussa toussa. Suuke, de son côté, voyage comme elle peut entre deux villes. Et Suuke trime pour pouvoir un jour se payer son Impala (malgré son panache parfois violent, Suuke est quelqu'un de bien, et a un très joli mouvement de pelle. Ewé.). Bref, c'est compliqué de faire un Skype décisionnel. Et quand elle se rassemble, la fine équipée préfère emmerder le monde et mettre le feu à la ville plutôt que d'accomplir son devoir scriptural. Voilà, maintenant vous avez une jolie jambe toute neuve. Avec toutes nos excuses.

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 7 :**

_**Secours angéliques (Partie 1)**_

Les damnés attendaient. Les démons surveillaient. À l'écart, Ophélie et Marine observaient le va-et-vient des êtres aux yeux noirs qui tâchaient de faire régner le calme et l'ordre. (Ironique quand on sait qu'il s'agit de l'Enfer).

\- Si j'avais su qu'on s'ennuierait autant, je n'aurais jamais accepté ce job, soupira Ophélie.

\- Eh! On a eu des muffins gratos, répliqua Marine, un cookie à la main. Pleins de muffins!

\- Gros sac! Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier!

\- C'est l'Enfer ma vieille.

\- Ouais, mais l'Enfer n'est pas d'enfer.

\- Qu'on amène les zombies! Oh! Regarde! S'exclama Marine en désignant une masse noire sur le sol. Y a un démon qu'est tombé dans les pommes.

\- Il a dû s'évanouir d'ennui … ou il a fait une crise d'hypoglycémie.

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots, que Marine se dirigea vers le démon à terre, un second cookie dans la main. Elle se pencha et tendit le biscuit à l'être démoniaque. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

\- Bah alors Monsieur le Ver luisant, on est tombé dans les pommes? Vous voulez un cookie?

\- Dégage vermine! Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Crowley de vous engager?

\- Oh! Vous remettez ses décisions en question? Ce sera dit, répété et amplifié.

Une lueur effrayée passa dans le regard du démon. Marine se sentit soudain saisit par le col. Ophélie la traîna le long du couloir sous le regard ahuri des damnés et des démons.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va? Finit par demander Marine qui se faisait toujours traîner. Je peux marcher …

\- On va voir Crowley, répondit Ophélie en la lâchant. Pour lui demander s'il a du boulot. Parce que je ne compte pas me faire chier comme ça pour l'éternité.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais chopper des muffins!

\- Mais quel gros sac de compet' tu fais!

Tandis qu'elles avançaient dans le couloir glauque (vachement long ce couloir d'ailleurs), un vacarme assourdissant retentit, provenant de là où elles venaient. Elles s'arrêtèrent et échangèrent un regard. Puis, sans un mot, tournèrent les talons et retournèrent près de la file d'attente. Enfin un peu d'action!

Quand elles y arrivèrent, les damnés étaient sagement dans leur file d'attente, mais les démons, eux, s'étaient regroupés près de la porte d'entrée de l'Enfer. Ils tentaient de toute évidence d'empêcher quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'entrer.

\- Vous là! Cria un démon lambda en désignant Ophélie et Marine. Venez nous aider!

\- Non, on va vous laisser galérer, répliqua Marine en sortant un cookie de nulle part.

Elles s'installèrent confortablement toutes les deux et observèrent les démons tenter de bloquer la porte derrière laquelle on entendait un boucan du Diable. Soudain … boum! Les démons volèrent à travers le couloir.

\- Aujourd'hui, le cirque de l'Enfer est fier de vous présenter son spectacle de démons voltigeurs.

\- Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser? Demanda pensivement Ophélie.

\- Non, à quoi?

\- Le troll dans les mines de la Moria.

\- Tu crois qu'on va voir Aragorn? Demanda Marine en scrutant la foule des damnés, très intéressée.

\- Ou peut-être Legolas … J'espère que t'as pris ta pelle.

\- Non, j'l'ai oubliée avant de mourir. Quelque part entre ma tasse de chocolat et mon cadavre, je crois.

La grande porte à double battant proclamant l'entrée en damnation s'ouvrit en grand. Marine et Ophélie attendaient cet instant avec impatience. Malgré elles, leurs yeux s'étaient ouverts en grand, pleins d'une curiosité enfantine. Ces démons étaient certes des glands, mais c'était des démons quand même. Qui cherchait à entrer de force en Enfer? On s'y faisait tellement chier. A qui l'Enfer refusait-il l'hospitalité, au point d'en risquer ses gardiens?

La double porte claqua. Une lumière blanche éclata, si forte qu'elle commença à leur brûler la rétine. Elles durent fermer les yeux.

oOo

\- Monsieur! Monsieur!

Le démon dérapa en se précipitant sur le seuil du bureau.

\- Ils sont là.

La réplique cinglante du roi fut retenue par la lassitude.

\- Il faudra peut-être leur expliquer un jour que c'est l'Enfer, ici, pas Wall Street.


	10. Chapitre 7 (Partie 2)

**Note des auteurs :** « "Le mythe de Prométhée, pour les deux du fond qui débarquent, fait partie du grand mythe de la création dans la mythologie grecque. Bien sur, la version grecque de cette histoire n'est que la plus connue des versions, à l'échelle occidentale, et l'on retrouve la même idée dans nombre de mythologies. Prométhée ("celui qui pense avant [d'agir]") et son frère Epiméthée ("celui qui pense après [avoir agi]") étaient des titans préposés à la création des humains et autres bestioles. Mais Epiméthée, un peu débile (cherchez la subtilité dans le nom), ne su doter les humains de quoi survivre : ni griffes, ni crocs, ni fourrure... Prométhée acheva son Dictionnaire des Insultes Antiques en assommant son frère, parti pour l'Olympe, vola du feu de Zeus et le donna aux humains, pour compenser. Au passage, il leur enseigna des trucs cools, genre la métallurgie, permettant de fabriquer des armes, et donc de chasser et de se défendre. Mais Zeus, découvrant le larcin, puni l'affront en enchaînant Prométhée à un gros rocher ou sommet de montagne, et chaque jour un rapace venait lui dévorer le foie, qui à chaque fois se reconstituait. En plus de nous rappeler quelques fondamentaux, comme l'utilisation pratique d'un dictionnaire et que les humains sont bien des larves sans défense, Prométhée inaugure l'une des meilleures traditions de l'histoire de la torture. Et depuis que l'homme couche ses palabres sur marbre ou papier, les déclinaisons vont bon train. Nous laisserons aujourd'hui de côté philosophes et psychanalystes. Le plus rigolo dans l'affaire s'étend entre Frankeinstein et les cupcakes, soit la réécriture du mythe à toutes les sauces, ma foi toujours plus passionnante et moins écœurante que certaines licences de films, mais pas forcément plus terrifiante." _Marine - __Cours d'Introduction à la Torture_ »

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 7 :**

_**Secours angéliques (Partie 2)**_

La lumière avait laissé place à cinq-six gars. Un en trench-coat et un autre une sucette dans la bouche, ouvraient la marche. Outre leurs dagues argentées à la main, ils ne payaient pas de mine.

\- Salut les filles! Dites-donc, l'accueil laisse toujours à désirer, s'esclaffa celui à la sucette en contemplant les démons étalés au sol.

\- Oh mais... Bacchus, c'est toi? s'exclama Ophélie.

Elle se retourna vers sa comparse :

\- Meuf, la mindfuck commence quand on séjourne dans un Enfer monothéiste et que des divinités païennes débarquent.

Les nouveaux-venus, qui ne semblaient pas les avoir encore remarquées, se tournèrent vers elles de concert. «Bacchus» fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce sont elles, dit celui en trench-coat.

Il les dévisageait intensément de ses yeux bleus, comme s'il allait les bouffer.

\- Qui ça? Demandant Marine en se retournant.

\- Vous, répondit l'homme au trench-coat.

\- Ne nous mangez pas!

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez messieurs? Demanda Ophélie, gardant les yeux rivés sur Bacchus, des étoiles y brillant presque.

\- Nous sommes venus vous chercher.

\- Ça on l'avait compris. Mais pourquoi?

\- On nous l'a ordonné.

\- Mais encore? Bon sang! Ophélie arrête de le regarder comme ça! Tu vas finir par le trouer!

\- Le trouer … comme un film porno?

\- J'allais dire comme un gruyère, mais oui, c'est dans l'idée.

Les nouveaux venus échangèrent des regards interloqués.

\- Bon, c'est le patron qui vous envoie? Il a décidé de nous punir pour toutes nos conneries? Demanda Ophélie.

\- Patron … punir, répéta Marine. Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser?

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir!

\- Imagine un castor …

\- Stop!

\- On devrait peut-être les laisser là, proposa celui au trench-coat.

\- Tu plaisantes, répondit le Bacchus à la sucette. Tu te souviens du bordel qu'ELLES ont foutu là-haut? Imagine ce que ce serait si on ne les ramenait pas?

\- Bien. Vous allez nous suivre.

\- D'accord, répondit Marine avec un grand sourire stupide.

\- Ne te laisse pas avoir par sa gueule d'ange! Cria Ophélie.

Bacchus haussa les sourcils, avant de sourire.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, continua l'homme au trench-coat.

\- Sauf qu'on a un boulot ici, répliqua Ophélie.

\- Et des muffins!

\- Et des muffins …

\- Et des cookies!

\- Et des cookies …

\- Et on peut faire chier le ver luisant en toute impunité, continua Marine en posant les yeux sur le-dit ver luisant, étalé sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Non, gémit ce dernier … ne m'approchez pas … démons …

\- Vous avez réussi à vous faire embaucher pas Crowley? S'étonna Bacchus.

\- Et ouais gros! Vous avez mieux à proposer?

\- Vos amies.

\- Quoi? Demanda Ophélie.

\- Vos amies, répéta l'homme au trench-coat. Elles ont mis le Paradis à feu et à sang. Jusqu'à ce que nous acceptions de venir vous chercher. Sans compter que votre place n'est pas ici.

\- Le Paradis … Ça implique que vous êtes …

\- Des anges, en effet.

\- Ah non! Cria Marine. Hors de question de suivre ces crétins emplumés! Qui est-ce qu'on va faire chier jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'enfermer dans un placard?

\- Ça suffit, fit l'homme au trench-coat.

Il s'approcha de Marine et posa deux doigts sur son front. Elle s'évanouit. Il se tourna vers Ophélie … qui prit la fuite.

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas! Monsieur Crowley!

L'ange au trench-coat apparut devant elle et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à sa comparse. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Encore. Tel un gros sac.

Plus loin dans son bureau, le maître de l'Enfer, le sieur Crowley, soupira de soulagement. Enfin débarrassé de ces deux cauchemars, terreurs de l'Enfer.

oOo

Ophélie, malgré les grands pouvoirs de l'ange, se réveilla quasiment aussitôt, se releva et, malgré le fulgurant mal de crâne gentillement accordé par le sol, se mit à courir dans le couloir, toujours plus loin de la grande porte.

\- Vous aurez beau être les mecs les plus hots de l'Au-Delà, allez tous vous faire voir! Vous ne m'aurez jamais! Je resterai ici à foutre le b...

Et bam! Elle rentra de plein fouet dans Crowley et s'écroula. Le digne roi épousseta sa cravate.

\- Alors, boys, on fait les fiers à entrer comme des bourrins? On ne respecte pas les clauses de discrétion et on gère même pas ses proies? Ntt ntt ntt. Amateurs.

En plus de son plus beau costume, Crowley avait à la main son arme fatale, qui faisait tomber des armées entières : un petit panier rempli de cupcakes aux glaçages aussi variés que les variantes du mythe de Prométhée, aussi éclatant que la barbe d'icelui un matin de printemps. Bref, aussi gracieux qu'un démon de quatre siècles puisse l'être, et avec le sourire, Crowley mit le piège final en place.

oOo

Les deux comparses s'éveillèrent comme un lendemain de cuite. Plus personne dans le couloir. Les gus lumineux, Crowley qui s'était fait beau comme pour un 21 Mars... Rêve? Cauchemar? Elles se levèrent difficilement. Incapables de parler, elles échangèrent un regard embrumé et observèrent les alentours. Rien, pas un bruit, pas un corps. Mais, fait étrange (pour peu que quelque chose puisse être ainsi considéré dans l'Au-Delà), les portes de l'Enfer étaient grandes ouvertes sur l'ascenseur. L'ascenseur. Et au centre de l'ascenseur, un panier de cupcakes. Les deux comparses avaient la pâteuse (les pouvoirs des anges ont de nombreux effets secondaires) et, tels des zombis, rampèrent jusque dans l'ascenseur. Les cupcakes étaient beaux, lumineux, superbement décorés (avec, on doit bien l'avouer, beaucoup de goût). Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière elles.


	11. Chapter 8

**Note des auteurs : **Qu'obtient-on en mélangeant le mythe de Prométhée, un cupcake (Mais pas n'importe quel cupcake!) et un mexicain?

Réponse : Un tequila paf! (Léchez le cupcake, buvez le mexicain et mordez [le mythe de] Prométhée.)

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 8 :**

_**Ascenseur et crise de rire**_

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Assises à même le sol, Ophélie et Marine fixaient le panier de cupcakes devant elles.

\- Tu trouves pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche? Demanda Marine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On s'en fout, on a des cupcakes, répondit Ophélie en saisissant une pâtisserie avant de mordre dedans.

\- Qui aurait pensé que le plan de Crowley fonctionnerait.

\- Ce n'est pas Crowley, mais ton charme dévastateur, répliqua une voix moqueuse. Elles en sont tombées à tes pieds.

\- Cesse de te moquer.

\- J'ai déjà entendu cette façon de parler terriblement chiante quelque part, fit Marine.

\- Lève la tête.

\- Et merde. Encore ces crétins emplumés.

En effet, se tenant debout devant elles se trouvaient deux des anges qui avaient débarqué en Enfer, défonçant tout sur leur passage. De vrais bourrins ces anges.

\- Le plan de Crowley? Finit par réagir Ophélie en terminant son cupcake.

Elle se releva et attrapa son acolyte fouteuse de bordel par le col pour la forcer à se relever.

\- Vous attirez avec ces … choses, répondit l'ange au trench-coat en désignant les cupcakes de toutes les couleurs.

\- Il aurait pu me rendre mon pyjama quand même! Saloperie de démon! Je vais lui rentrer dans le Lare! (1)

Un bruit de gargouillement se fit entendre dans l'ascenseur. Pas le petit gargouillis discret. Non, un bruit équivalent à ce que ferait l'estomac vide d'un dragon de douze mètres complètement affamé. (Visualisez Smaug... ) Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Marine, qui s'était rassise.

\- Je tuerais pour un bon steak saignant … Ras-le-bol des pâtisseries!

\- Gros sac carnivore.

\- Yep.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes mortes et que vous n'avez pas besoin de manger? Demanda Bacchus en mâchouillant sa sucette.

\- Gourmandise? C'est trop bon le steak.

\- T'as un peu de bave au coin des lèvres.

\- Steak …

On aurait presque pu voir les morceaux de viande danser autour de sa tête.

\- Vous êtes un ange? Demanda soudainement Ophélie à Bacchus.

\- Oui.

\- Donc vous n'avez pas besoin de manger.

\- Non.

\- Donc vous pouvez cracher cette sucette, dit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils. Par sollicitude.

Bacchus se contenta de sourire.

\- T'auras ton steak quand on sera arrivés.

\- Yatta! S'écria Marine.

\- Et sinon, vous vous appelez comment?

\- Je m'appelle Castiel, répondit celui au trench-coat.

\- Gabriel, fit l'autre.

\- Gabriel … comme l'archange? Demanda Ophélie, complètement abasourdie.

\- Tiens je croyais que tu allais lâcher un truc du genre «comme mon magnétoscope», intervint Marine.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien, rien. Pas trop déçue que ce ne soit pas Bacchus? Continua Marine.

\- Bordel! Tu la sens ma déception là?

\- Bacchus? Intervint Gabriel.

\- Longue histoire. Bon, je suppose qu'un archange n'est pas venu défoncer les portes de l'Enfer juste pour faire chier le patron. Même si c'est drôle. J'imagine tellement sa tête en se rendant compte que sa porte a explosé …

\- Marine, tu t'égares, la secoua Ophélie.

\- Pardon. Alors?

\- Longue histoire, répliqua Gabriel avec un sourire. On nous a envoyé vous chercher. Et puis, j'avais hâte d'enfin voir les deux petits parasites de l'Enfer. Et je ne suis pas déçu. Même Crowley voulait se débarrasser de vous. Je le plaindrais presque.

\- Ouais, bah, le plains pas trop. Il m'a transformée en porte-manteau bordel!

\- Ah! J'avais oublié ça! Alors le donjon? Demandèrent Gabriel et Marine à l'unisson.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, affirma Ophélie.

\- Si! C'est pour ça que je demande.

\- Non, non. Tu ne veux VRAIMENT PAS savoir.

\- C'est pas drôle …

\- Je maintiens que nous aurions dû les laisser sur place, fit Castiel à son acolyte à la sucette.

\- Je les aimes bien.

\- Tu tiens à causer la destruction du Paradis!

\- Dites m'sieur Castiel! Intervint Marine le bras en l'air. J'ai une question!

\- Oui?

\- Je peux vous appeler Cassy?

L'ange écarquilla ses yeux bleus de surprise. À côté de lui, l'archange éclata franchement de rire sans avoir l'air de pouvoir s'arrêter. Ophélie et Marine échangèrent un regard.

\- J'ai cassé un ange, pleurnicha Marine. Mais où va le monde si on peut casser des anges?

\- J'ai bien une réponse.

\- Je m'en passerais, merci. Et puis, de toute façon, y a plus de place.

Ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité l'accès d'hilarité de Gabriel.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Et non, tu ne peux pas m'appeler ... «Cassy».

\- Je demandais juste pour la forme. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

\- Elles sont géniales.

\- Bon et si vous nous disiez où vous nous emmenez, proposa Ophélie.

\- Au Paradis.

\- Sérieux? Pourquoi?

\- De toute évidence, pour le détruire.

\- Quel pessimiste tu fais «Cassy», se moqua l'archange.

\- À deux, elles ont rendu l'Enfer infernal …

\- Très bonne vanne très cher, approuva Marine.

\- … Alors à quatre …

\- À moins qu'on soit capable de nous dédoubler, pourquoi à quatre?

\- Eh! Cassy a parlé de nos amies tout à l'heure! Tu penses à ce que je pense?

\- Sors de ma tête, bordel! Sinon, oui, on pense à la même chose …

\- Je me demande comment elles sont mortes.

\- On leur demandera quand on les verra.

\- Le quatuor réuni, ricana Marine. Ça va être génial!

* _Les Lares, parfois aussi appelés _Genii loci_, sont des divinités romaines d'origine étrusque (de l'étrusque Lars, seigneur). Ils sont des divinités particulières à chaque famille, le _Lar familiaris_ est le dieu de la maisonnée qui protège toute la famille._


	12. Chapter 9

**Note des auteurs : **« Déjà à l'ère des dinosaures, le Paradis bénéficiait du Wifi et pouvait envoyer des messages et communiquer avec tous les êtres mortels. Mais le bon peuple céleste usant à tord du réseau, quelques...problèmes survinrent (les voix de Jeanne d'Arc, c'est comme une fenêtre internet qui s'ouvre et parle mais que l'on arrive jamais à localiser. Ou un Skype que l'on arrive pas à fermer. Et l'extinction des dinos, la box qui crame.). Et vint Saint-Pierre, qui les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes Dumbledore© et de sa voix venue du fond des âges dit : "Lâchez ça, c'est mon outil de travail". Ce qui n'empêche nullement certains trouducs de se faufiler dans son bureau et de squatter son ordi.

ET DU COUP APRES DES FOIS SAINT PIERRE A UN HISTORIQUE CHELOU »

_Enjoy_!

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Chapitre 9 :**

_**Welcome to Heaven**_

Les derniers mètres de remontée en ascenseur furent très silencieux.

Sans secousse, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le bureau blanc. Ophélie et Marine clignèrent des yeux et levèrent les mains pour se protéger de toute cette lumière. Le séjour en Enfer leur avait fait oublier la violence de toute cette blancheur.

L'homme derrière son bureau releva le nez de sa paperasse et les regarda s'avancer par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Gabriel, votre sucette quand vous arrivez dans ce bureau..., fit-il d'un ton las.

L'archange prit un air outré, retira ladite sucette de sa bouche et la pointa sur l'homme en blanc pour répliquer, mais Castiel intervint.

\- Nous venons pour faire changer ces deux mortes de registre. Nous avons été envoyés les récupérer en Enfer, mais nous savons aussi qu'elles n'auraient jamais du y entrer.

\- Euh ... alors ça dépend peut-être du point de vue, mais...commença Marine, avant de se faire écraser le pied par Gabriel.

\- Uh. Pour une fois que vous faites ça dans les règles, se réjouit l'intendant.

\- Allons, allons, s'énerva Gabe. Dépêchez-vous à faire votre paperasse qu'on en finisse. Y en a deux en haut qui doivent être entrain de torturer les chérubins, à l'heure qu'il est. Roulez, Saint Pierre!

Castiel soupira. L'homme en blanc jeta un regard glacial par-dessus ses lunettes sur la petite troupe. Il fouilla dans ses papiers, et après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, juste rythmé par le stylo grattant le papier, il poussa un petit soupir satisfait. Il s'empara d'un lourd sceau.

\- Mesdemoiselles, mes félicitations. Vous êtes officiellement...

Et il tamponna violemment le formulaire. Tout explosa dans une grande lumière. Les deux filles crièrent lorsque leurs pupilles brûlèrent. Quand enfin elles purent rouvrir les yeux, un immense portail doré ouvert se dressait devant elles. De gros nuages lumineux bordaient la route qui partait du portail. Des chérubins vinrent les accueillir, chargés de couronnes de fleurs, un Mexicain jouait du ukulélé.

\- Barrez-vous, les emplumés, soupira Marine en tentant de chasser les chérubins qui se trouvaient un peu trop près à son goût.

\- Oh un Mexicain, s'extasia Ophélie en se rapprochant du musicien au sombrero à grosse moustache, les yeux brillants.

\- Je commence à regretter l'Enfer … Vraiment …

\- Tu t'y feras, lui assura Gabriel. Normalement …

\- Comment ça «normalement»?

\- Venez, intervint Castiel en franchissant le portail doré.

\- Doucement Cassy. Moi j'ai pas signé pour les nuages et … ces trucs …

Elle désigna les chérubins avec un air dégoûté. Pendant ce temps, Ophélie continuait de s'extasier sur le mexicain qui s'était mis à jouer la _Cucaracha_ avec son ukulélé. L'archange, qui mâchonnait de nouveau sa sucette depuis leur arrivée devant les portes du Paradis jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa collègue.

\- Elle a toujours adoré les mexicains. Et non, tu ne veux pas en savoir plus.

L'archange haussa les sourcils.

\- Bon on y va? Demanda soudainement Ophélie.

\- Je suis pas sûre de vouloir entrer. On n'étais pas si mal en bas. On avait de la bouffe à volonté et faire chier Crowley, quel pied …

\- Tu viens avec moi. On doit retrouver Ju' et Emi'.

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa son infernale acolyte par le col et la traîna à sa suite, passant les portes du Paradis. Marine marmonna un «_Welcome to Hell_», les bras croisés.

\- T'as dit quelque chose? Demanda Ophélie en continuant de la traîner.

\- … Nan, rien … Rien du tout … Tu sais, ça devient une mauvaise habitude que de me traîner partout comme ça. Je ne suis pas une serpillière … D'ailleurs, tu crois qu'il y a de la poussière au Paradis? Tu crois qu'ils ont besoin de faire le ménage? Tu crois qu'ils exploitent de pauvres âmes en peine pour les forcer à faire le ménage? Tu crois que Monsieur l'archange est en fait un vulgaire homme de ménage? Tu crois qu'on le paye en sucette?

\- Non, en nature, répliqua le concerné.

\- Je voulais pas savoir.

\- Bacchus tout puissant, soupira Ophélie.

Ils commencèrent à suivre la route s'enfonçant dans le Paradis. Tout était étrangement calme, comme un matin.

\- Je m'attendais à un peu plus de bordel, fit remarquer Marine.

\- Le ménage a été fait. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'on allait continuer à accueillir des âmes avec des cumulus partout?

\- Ah, donc vous êtes vraiment homme de ménage, en fait? s'exclama Marine.

Un instant, Gabriel s'arrêta de mâchouiller sa sucette et tourna lentement la tête vers Marine.

\- Dans les … films, uniquement.

Il leva un sourcil et reprit sa route. Les filles se regardèrent.

\- On est d'accord que ce gus ne doit pas être archange à plein temps, hein? souffla Ophélie.

\- Héhéhé.

Ils étaient maintenant bien avancés sur la grande route. Des petits chemins en partaient, semblant mener à d'autres endroits plus isolés, individualisés. Alors que les demoiselles allaient encore demander quand est-ce qu'on arrivait et s'il y aurait de la pizza et du steak, quelque chose tomba des plus gros nuages du dessus, traçant trois lignes lumineuses avant de s'écraser quelques cinquantaines de mètres plus loin.

\- Didier! Charles! Kévin! hurlèrent de concert Gabriel et Castiel avant de partir en courant vers les OVNI.

Après une concertation silencieuse, les demoiselles se mirent également à courir. Quand elles arrivèrent, trois jeunes enfants avec chacun une paire d'ailes gisaient à terre. Ils n'avaient pas l'air blessés, mais étaient sérieusement sonnés. Les deux anges les soutenaient délicatement. Gabriel tourna la tête vers les gros nuages et hurla :

\- On avait dit pas les chérubins, bordel! Et en plus on était partis chercher vos amies! C'est quoi votre problème, sérieusement?

\- Désolées! répondit une petite voix. On voulait leur mettre des nœuds dans les cheveux, mais ils se débattaient tellement qu'ils ont trébuchés et sont tombés!

Les visages des filles s'illuminèrent.

\- Hey! Mais cette voix...

\- JULIE! EMILIE!

Deux têtes brunes dépassèrent du nuage.

\- Han! Attendez-nous, on arriiiiiiiive!


	13. Epilogue

**Note des auteurs : « **_Tout est parti d'une seule réplique de Crowley parlant de son donjon... A moins que ça ne vienne encore d'un post Tumblr chelou. Uh._

Après "l'entretien d'embauche", les noobs restèrent fidèles à elles-même, soit foncièrement inqualifiables. Le roi de l'Enfer, maintenant qu'il les avait sous le coude et contrat scellé, se permit quelques expériences personnelles. Et plutôt traumatisantes.

Crowley exploita la haine vicérale de Marine pour les tâches ménagères, et sa...débrouillardise avec les objets contondants. Ainsi, la demoiselle se retrouva cloîtrée dans l'armurerie du donjon de Crowley, à nettoyer le sang de toutes les lames, chaînes et autres cuirs. Mais ma bonne dame, allez laver des couches et des couches de sang qui n'ont pas été nettoyées rapidement, qui ont séché et se sont imprégné durant des siècles. Et le roi, dans son _**sadisme invétéré**_, ne nettoyait jamais la plupart des lames qui, ainsi rouillées et couvertes des meilleurs échantillons de polio, gale, malaria et autres lèpres, n'ajoutaient qu'à son plaisir vicieux (en cela on soupçonne Crowley d'avoir des origines gobelines). Mais s'agissant de Marine, vous avez sûrement déjà deviné la chute de l'histoire. Quand bien même le nettoyage pourrait lui être fatal, l'utilisation de ces accessoires est tout à fait léthal pour les autres. Certains démons y laissèrent leur âme, encore (et surtout leur dignité).

Pour ce qui est d'Ophélie, elle fut placée à l'entrée du donjon du roi (n'y voyez ici aucune référence médiévale. Enfin si. Mais plutôt Tour de Londres avec un sérieux penchant "Donjon d'Amsterdam" (n'allez pas googler ça, les enfants)), en tant que "responsable du vestiaire" ou plutôt "porte-manteau". Le porte-manteau se doit de garder les affaires du roi et de ses invités/ées, et de sortir et préparer certaines tenues lorsqu'elles sont requises lors de "séances spéciales". Le problème de ces vieilles constructions, c'est qu'elles sont très mal isolées. Très mal _insonorisées_. Alors quand bien même la pure donzelle n'avait pas accès au donjon même, son innocence et sa droiture d'esprit en prirent un coup. Heureusement pour elle, sa sanglante accolyte qui s'ennuyait l'entraina plus loin manger des muffins. Mais trop tard pour sauver les restes de Conscience.

On apprit plus tard, alors que le seigneur des lieux avait bien bu et était fatigué de toutes les winchesterdises, que le donjon SM n'était qu'une façade. L'édifice de pierres à moitié croulant, entouré de nuages noirs et d'un orage digne d'un super vilain des années 50, abritait une lumineuse salle de sport, à la pointe du confort. Une immense baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur le Styx ; les invités et invitées étaient coachs et masseuses. Tout ce qui s'entendait au-dehors de cette pièce n'était qu'une bande enregistrée cachant le bruit du tapis roulant lorsque le roi travaillait sa cardio (vous aussi vous vous demandez qui de Mark Sheppard ou Crowley incarne l'autre, pas vrai ?). » _Enjoy!_

**Note des auteurs 2.0 :** « Epilogue » tout comme « season finale » ne signifie pas fin. N'hésitez pas à checker une à deux fois par mois, vous pourriez avoir des surprises.

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

* * *

**Epilogue**

\- Bienvenue, fit Marine au nouvel arrivant.

Elle posa le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer, tandis que le nouveau venu prenait place sur un tabouret.

\- Y a pas foule.

\- Les anges ont un balai dans le cul. Sauf votre respect Monsieur l'Archange.

\- Tu as complètement raison. Où sont les trois autres terreurs?

\- Julie et Ophélie martyrisaient les chérubins aux dernières nouvelles et Émilie était en train de discuter avec Balthazar quelque part.

\- Et toi?

\- Je tiens le bar au cas où ce ne serait pas évident.

\- Au lieu de courir après Cassy?

L'archange haussa les sourcils.

\- Je ne lui cours pas après. J'aime juste l'embêter.

\- Qui aurait cru que la terreur aimait les gentils garçons …

\- « Terreur » … Tout de suite les grands mots, soupira Marine. Vous êtes pas mal non plus Monsieur l'Embrouilleur.

\- On est rentrées. Enfin, moi en tout cas.

Ophélie s'approcha du bar. Dès qu'elle vit l'Archange, son éternelle sucette dans la bouche, un immense sourire fendit son visage et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Où est Ju'?

\- Elle a rencontré un mec sur la route … Zeki ou Ezel, je sais plus.

\- Ezekiel? Proposa Gabriel.

\- Oui, ça doit être ça. Il se faisait martyriser par Émilie et Julie s'est sentie le devoir d'aller le sauver.

\- Je croyais qu'Émilie était avec Castor.

\- Castor? Demanda Gabriel sans comprendre.  
\- Balthazar.

\- Mais pourquoi un castor?

\- Parce que les castors ont la queue plate, expliqua Ophélie avec sérieux.

L'Archange marqua un temps d'arrêt, tentant d'imaginer Balthazar en castor, avant d'éclater de rire. Il finit par se calmer.

\- Bon les filles, je réquisitionne le bar ce soir.

\- Et vous payez comment? Demanda Ophélie.

L'Archange haussa les sourcils à plusieurs reprises en lui disant « A ton avis? », avant de disparaître.

\- Tu crois qu'il a un donjon dans le style de celui de Crowley? Demanda Marine.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir …

\- C'est vrai qu'être le porte-manteau du donjon t'a traumatisée.

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'Ophélie frissonnait en se souvenant de cette terrible expérience. Marine lui servit une bière, avant de s'en prendre une également.

\- A ton avis, combien de temps avant qu'ils nous dégagent?

\- Aucune idée. On a pas mal d'anges de notre côté en fait. Même Castiel est en phase d'adoption.

\- Qui aurait cru que ces emplumés avaient les nerfs plus solides que les démons. Et on est deux fois plus nombreuses.

\- D'après Bacchus, les Archanges ne sont pas loin de craquer.

\- Y a plus qu'à mettre les bouchées doubles. [_Insérez musique épique_]

oOo

Ophélie ouvre les yeux. Elle les referme aussitôt. Trop lumineux. Elle entend un « bip » régulier et terriblement agaçant à sa droite. Elle rouvre les yeux, se demandant où elle se trouve. Sa chambre, en Hollande. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son portable. Mardi 25 novembre 2014. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, fixant longuement les lettres et chiffres sur l'écran de l'appareil, avant de le reposer sur sa table de chevet. Elle referme les yeux.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette série, soupire-t-elle avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

oOo

Marine sent quelque chose de râpeux sur ses paupières. Elle ouvre les yeux. Le chat blanc arrête de la lécher, la regarde en miaulant, avant de venir frotter sa tête contre celle de sa maîtresse. Marine s'assoit, attrape la bête pour la grattouiller derrière les oreilles et jette un coup d'œil à son ordinateur encore allumé. Mardi 25 novembre 2014.

\- Oh putain de bordel de merde, lâche-t-elle avant de se laisser retomber dans le canapé, le chat toujours dans ses bras.

oOo

_Mardi 25 novembre 2014, 21h56, Skype :_

\- Meuf, on a fait exactement le même rêve, fit soudain remarquer Ophélie.

\- Sauf que si c'était un rêve, j'aurais pas retrouvé du sang sur le parquet, répliqua Marine.

\- Et moi j'étais habillée comme pendant l'accident …

\- Ça va paraître complètement dingue, mais tu penses à la même chose que moi?

\- L'Embrouilleur?

\- Yep … On est pas les Winchester bordel de merde! Râla Marine.

\- Mais vous êtes tout aussi amusantes, intervint une voix bien connue.

\- Ophélie, j'entends des voix, ou bien …

\- Salut les filles!

Une troisième webcam s'afficha sur les deux écrans d'ordinateur. Y apparut Gabriel, sa légendaire sucette dans la bouche.

\- Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Tu te défends bien vite …

\- Comment ça? Demanda Ophélie.

\- Vous avez poussé le bouchon trop loin, mes mignonnes.

\- Et donc?

\- Donc Michel vous a ressuscitées. Tu manques beaucoup à Cassy blondinette. Et toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Ophélie en haussant les sourcils, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Et donc? Répéta Ophélie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas prêtes de mourir les filles. Crowley et Michel vont s'arranger pour que vous viviez longtemps. Très longtemps.

\- Et merde, soupirèrent les deux filles de concert.


	14. Post Epilogue

**Note des auteurs : **« _Dans le bureau blanc, propre et lumineux, mais surtout silencieux de Saint Pierre :_

_Un dodo n'a jamais froid! La fin du monde ne passera pas!_  
\- Gabriel, il vaudrait mieux que vous coupiez cette sonnerie si vous voulez pouvoir continuer à manger vos cochonneries sucrées, claqua froidement la voix du propriétaire des lieux à destination de l'archange qui s'amusait à écouter la sonnerie en boucle, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.»

_Enjoy!_

**Note des auteurs 2.0 :** Non, la fanfic n'est toujours pas terminée (le sera-t-elle seulement un jour?) et nous sommes navrées que les publications soient encore plus chaotiques qu'avant (« Apocalypse! » crie une voix dans le lointain). Disons que suite à une faille spatio-temporelle et une attaque de raptors montés sur des camions de déménagement en furie, on a quelques soucis de publication. Cependant, nous n'abandonnons pas cette fanfic, pour votre bonheur/malheur (Rayez la mention utile).

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

* * *

**Post-Epilogue :**

_**Des larmes et du Sang**_

[_On voulait rajouter des cookies, mais y en a pas dans l'épisode. Mais on aime beaucoup les cookies, alors on le rajoute quand même_]

Reprenons donc :  
**Post-Epilogue :**  
_**Des larmes, du sang et des cookies**_

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle ne sortait plus. Plus du tout. Même la superette au bas de la résidence était trop loin. Enfermée, elle potassait de vieux bouquins qu'elle avait pu dégoter dans diverses bibliothèques et librairies de la ville, d'autres qu'elle avait fait venir d'ailleurs, quelques articles soigneuseument triés sur internet et des dictionnaires dont certains, achetés deux semaines auparavent, auraient préféré rendre l'âme. Des boîtes de gâteaux, des assiettes et des couverts jonchaient le sol, des traces de chocolat ou de café constellaient certaines prises de notes. Seuls une Bible reliée de cuir, un Coran enluminé et une pile de notes à propos de diverses religions et mythlogies étaient épargnés de traces. Sur la plupart des autres feuillets revenaient souvent les mots "Apocalypse" et "sceaux" dans plusieurs langues dont certaines très anciennes, et nombre de symboles (ou gribouillages, nul ne sait vraiment, passé un certain stade) qui auraient pu la faire passer pour sataniste aux yeux du noob non averti.

oOo

**Bip **fait la caisse. **Bip**,** bip**. Les clients s'enchaînent, des silhouettes sans visage. Du temps avait passé depuis leur mort et résurrection, mais l'idée était toujours ancrée et étrange. Un rêve, avaient-elles tentées de se convaincre. Un rêve, bien sûr. Un rêve dont le souvenir la réveillait régulièrement au milieu de la nuit, et la faisait tousser jusqu'au sang. Un rêve dont les résidus donnaient de terribles migraines à sa binôme.

Le trickster se tapant l'incruste sur Skype avait été la preuve d'un truc...supernaturel (haaann le gwak du placement produit). Et leurs âmes avaient peut-être regagnées leurs hôtes, mais les corps se souvenaient de leur mort et acceptaient difficilement la résurrection. Qu'importe. La décision était prise, les recherches avançaient bien. Les premières tentatives avaient peut-être été peu concluantes, mais leur motivation n'avait pas d'égal.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, répondit machinalement Marine en attrapant le paquet de cookies suivant*.

Par politesse elle releva la tête pour sourire au client. Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui faillit la faire basculer. L'homme en face d'elle, le brun en imperméable clair ... n'était pas Castiel. Elle secoua la tête et reprit son job.

Vivement leurs prochaines conneries.

oOo

\- Vraiment? T'es sûre?

\- Haha! Vraiment vraiment! s'exclama joyeusement Ophélie. De toute façon, vu où on en est...

\- Tu sais que ça a plus de chances de finir version grand-mère de Mulan que de faire poper un ange quelconque? L'idée a de la suite, mais ça marchera pas, pour le coup. Et risquer sa peau pour faire réagir l'Outre-Monde ça fait légèrement débi-Bella.

\- Roh, tu gagnes, sur ce coup. Mais sinon j'ai trouvé d'autres liens pour la prochaine "vraie" tentative.

\- Je t'écoute! répliqua Marine en décochant un stylo pour rajouter les informations à ses propres notes, le regard pétillant de nouveau.

oOo

_Quelque part dans un champ, un jour d'été, vers midi :_

Après plusieurs mois de recherches et diverses opérations de foutage de merde mineurs, elles étaient enfin prêtes à quelque chose de plus...conséquent. Le dosage avait été délicat. Elles devaient mettre suffisament le bordel pour attirer l'attention de l'Outre-Monde, mais sans briser de sceau dangereux (lequel ne l'est pas ?) ou encore invoquer par mégarde les Cavaliers.

Maintenant, Hermès et Hermod étaient attachés par terre. Arès et Thor n'allaient pas tarder à venir chercher leurs cadets, il fallait donc faire vite. Les deux jeunes dieux messagers leurs avaient donnés de précieux compléments d'information. Dès qu'elles les auraient vérifiés, elles les relâcheraient, elles avaient donné leur parole.

Ainsi, si les informations (et leurs tracés) étaient exacts, Gabriel, archange messager qui s'était tapé l'incruste dans certaines mythologies, se faisant accepter tantôt comme dieu de débauche et de fertilité, tantôt comme dieu de malice, devait se présenter.

Le bel après-midi ensoleillé lui-même fut illuminé par l'éclat qui aveugla la petite assemblée. Un jeune homme se tenait au centre des tracés. L'éclat qui luisait dans ses yeux trahissait un âge et une sagesse bien supérieurs à ce que ses traits fins ne laissaient à croire.

\- Comment osez-vous...

\- Mais que...qui êtes-vous? finit par articuler Ophélie.

\- Je suis Michel. Vous venez de m'invoquer et vous osez demander?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un bref regard. Elles étaient peut-être allées trop loin.

\- On voulait juste embêter les anges...

\- J'ai vu ça. Vous rendez-vous compte que le rituel que vous avez mis en place était suffisamment puissant pour m'extirper de la Cage? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez vous? Quand votre heure vient, vous faites tout pour vous faire dégager, et quand on vous dégage contre le protocole, vous en redemandez.

\- Mais parce qu'on s'ennu... commença Marine.

Non loin, dans un bruit de tonnerre, une colonne de fumée se souleva. La poussière retomba doucement dans les rayons du soleil, dévoilant deux silhouettes herculéennes. Leurs armures scintillaient dans la lumière chaude du zénit. L'un avait un marteau à la main, l'autre avait l'air particulièrement furieux.

Michel remarqua enfin les jeunes dieux païens ligotés par terre. Il jetta un regard noir aux demoiselles, leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers les nouveau venus.

\- Arès. Thor.

\- Michel, commença Thor au quart de tour. Voilà plusieurs siècles que nous n'avons pas eu cette discussion, mais il va apparemment falloir remettre les choses à plat. Il y en a marre que vos adeptes mettent un pareil bazar dans nos panthéons! Tu connais très bien le deal! On vous laissait les humains mais vous nous laissiez nous rouler pénard dans notre fange et notre luxure! On gène personne! Certains d'entre nous on même cessé d'exister à cause de l'oubli des hommes!

A ses côtés, Arès sautillait comme pour s'échauffer et faisait craquer ses articulations.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux, je vous prie. Les deux humaines s'ennuyaient et ont retournés tant l'Enfer que le Paradis.

\- Bien fait, cracha Thor.

\- ... Mais ont aussi finit par s'en prendre à toute la sphère spirituelle, finit Michel en hochant la tête du côté des jeunes messagers. J'en prends la responsabilité. Allons remettre tout cela à plat, voulez-vous?

Lorsque Michel avait désigné les humaines et leurs jeunes frères, Arès n'avait cessé de fixer les demoiselles.

\- Il me fait un poil flipper, sussura Ophélie. Il a pas l'air très fin, en plus...

Tandis que Thor évaluait toujours l'offre de Michel, le dieu grec, le regard toujours fixe, pivota sensiblement sur ses appuis, tous muscles bandés. Le temps que l'archange réalise, Arès était déjà parfaitement tendu, le sourire torve du plaisir sanguinaire sur son visage carré.

\- Arès! Non! Tu connais la valeur de ma parole!

Michel tendit le bras pour retenir le dieu martial, et deux mains se posèrent fermement sur les épaules des jeunes femmes.

oOo

Ophélie et Marine n'osaient rouvrir les yeux, craignant le choc frontal d'un dieu furieux. Le soleil et les ombres jouaient sur leurs paupières, une brise passa, des rires d'enfant retentissaient au loin. Elles tentèrent un oeil, puis les deux. Un parc dans le centre de leur ville.

Marine la première se retourna et se jeta sur le brun en imper derrière elles.

\- Cassy!

Ledit « Cassy » avait l'air consciencieusement contrarié, mais accueillit, non à contre-coeur, la jeune demoiselle dans ses bras.

\- Bon, vous êtes bien gentilles, mais il va vraiment falloir arrêter vos bêtises, maintenant.

\- Gabriel n'est pas avec toi? J'aurais cru que vous seriez venu en nombre pour être sûrs de nous convaincre...

\- Gabriel est ... parti se sacrifier pour vos péchés et vous sauver d'une perdition certaine.

\- Comme Jésus? demanda Marine.

\- Il y a une référence piège ici, c'est ça?

Castiel n'apprécia pas le grand sourire qu'échangèrent les comparses.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Paradis, l'Enfer et même le Purgatoire sont en mesure de vous proposer un deal. Une idée de Gabriel et de Balthazar. Mais plutôt bien pensé, en fait.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était leur truc de penser bizarrement ...

Castiel releva à peine d'un haussement de sourcil. Il se redressa et prit l'air aussi officiel que son imperméable tout dégueu le lui permettait.

\- Nous vous proposons de récupérer votre bar. Celui que vous teniez Là-Haut. Mais sur Terre. Un endroit protégé et béni qui vous permettrait de gagner honnêtement votre vie tout en y recevant les gens que vous appréciez, tant humains que célestes.

\- C'est beau quand vous vous souciez de nos moyens de subsistance.

\- Et Crowley?

L'ange marqua un temps d'arrêt, sans comprendre.

\- Comment, quoi Crowley?

\- Pourra-t-on le recevoir? Vous venez de dire que l'endroit serait béni...

\- Vous comptez recevoir le roi de l'Enfer?

\- Il est roi. Et il fait de très bons muffins.

\- Eh bien ... ça doit pouvoir se discuter, je suppose.

\- Parfait! S'exclamèrent les filles en se tapant dans les mains. On commence quand? Lundi, 8h?

Castiel soupira. Nul ne sut si c'était de lassitude ou de soulagement.

*_On vous a troll. On a quand même rajouté des cookies, juste pour le LOL._


	15. Fin

**Note des auteurs : **_Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé si le Paradis était sale ? Pourquoi, et qui le nettoyait ? Nous nous couchons tard pour vous répondre. Et vous êtes ici à des heures pas possible pour lire cette réponse. La Création est bien faite._

_La Création est bien faite. Et dans un soucis d'égalité, fait chier tout le monde. Ainsi, en automne, les anges font leur mue et perdent leurs plumes. Les désignés doivent donc ramasser les masses de plumes semées à travers le Paradis. C'est joli à voir, toute cette fluffyness qui tombe du ciel comme de la neige lumineuse._

_Et devinez qui ramasse ?_

N'empêche, on pourrait en faire des supers oreillers ...  
_Enjoy_!

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

* * *

**Fin**

_**ou ce qu'il y a de plus approchant**_

Comme le dirait ce bon vieux Chuck (_qui ressemble étrangement à mon prof de mythologie grecque … Castiel! On a retrouvé Dieu!_), les fins sont toujours les plus dures à écrire. Il faut que tout soit cohérent quand l'histoire se termine, que toutes les intrigues soient résolues …

_\- Je proteste! Où est-ce que t'as vu de la cohérence dans cette histoire?_

_\- Elle est très bien notre histoire!_

_\- On a fini en Enfer après être mortes stupidement. On s'est fait embaucher par le seigneur des lieux lui-même. Un archange en personne est venu nous sauver pour nous emmener au Paradis où on a ouvert un bar, Paradis duquel on nous a dégagé en nous disant « ne revenez plus jamais ». On a réussi à capturer des Dieux païens et on a sorti Michel de la cage … Où est-ce que tu vois de la cohérence là-dedans?_

_\- Les morts stupides, il y en a tous les jours. Le fait qu'on ait été en Enfer était une erreur. Crowley nous a embauché parce que nous étions terribles (comme d'habitude, en fait). Les anges nous ont sauvées parce que Julie et Emilie leur ont fait du chantage. On s'est fait dégager parce qu'on l'a cherché. Ces dieux étaient des noobs et Michel … C'était une simple erreur de manipulation, expliqua Ophélie._

_\- Et pour le bar?_

_\- J'ai soudoyé Gabriel?_

_\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment t'as fait, soupira Marine._

_\- On l'écrit cette fin?_

_\- Allons-y._

Je disais donc, les fins sont les plus difficiles à écrire. C'est ici que s'arrête cette comparaison avec l'histoire de Chuck, parce que point d'Impala dans notre histoire (_Probablement d'ici quelques années quand je serais riche … Marine! Tu t'égares … Pardon …_) Finir cette histoire est probablement l'une des choses les plus compliquées que nous ayons eu à faire. Tellement d'idées nous viennent encore. Cependant, nous allons finalement y mettre le point final (_Sauf s'il y a une suite … Ophélie!_).

oOo

Ophélie nettoyait une table du bar en attendant l'ouverture. Emilie se chargeait des papiers avec Julie dans un coin de la salle. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Marine apparut, un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres. Elle s'avança dans la salle, suivie de près par Castiel, portant son éternel trench-coat, l'air impassible. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers eux. Ophélie s'avança à leur rencontre, se demandant pourquoi ce sourire radieux.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire radieux? Demanda-t-elle donc.

\- Cassy a eu une idée du tonnerre.

\- Tu y a fortement contribué, répondit l'ange avec un léger sourire.

\- Et donc? S'impatienta Ophélie.

\- Pour fêter l'ouverture du bar - 'fin la réouverture - on va préparer un immense gâteau.

\- « On »?  
\- Cassy et moi.

Elle ricana machiavéliquement en échangeant un regard avec l'ange.

\- Sauf que personne n'est encore au courant pour la réouverture.

\- Balthazar s'est chargé de transmettre le message.

\- Balthazar va venir? Demanda nonchalamment Emilie en sortant le nez de ses papiers.

\- Yep. Et de ce que je sais, Ezil … Nan, Zike … Euh …

\- Ezekiel, lui souffla Castiel.

\- Merci. Ezekiel sera aussi de la partie.

Ce fut au tour de Julie de lever la tête avec l'air plus qu'intéressé. Ophélie haussa les sourcils après avoir échangé un regard avec elle.

\- Bon, si vous nous cherchez avec Cassy, on sera en cuisine. Et interdiction de rentrer avant que ce soit fini.

\- Tu sais faire des gâteaux? Demanda Emilie.

\- Tu serais surprise de tout ce que je sais faire.

\- On ne veut pas savoir! Répliqua Ophélie.

\- Je veux savoir, dit Julie au même moment.

Marine se contenta d'éclater de rire avant de partir en cuisine, suivie de l'ange.

\- Et pas de cochonneries! Cria Julie.

\- Bordel! Entendit-on de la cuisine.

\- J'espère que Bacchus sera là, marmonna Ophélie en retournant à son ménage.

oOo

Ophélie était en train de nettoyer le comptoir du bar quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Y apparut Gabriel, archange surpuissant, la tête basse. Ophélie avisa l'Embrouilleur les sourcils froncés, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Elle s'arrêta sur ce qu'il traînait derrière lui. Un sac en toile immense.

L'archange s'arrêta devant l'humaine, toujours derrière son comptoir et releva la tête pour la regarder avec des yeux humides et un air de chien battu à faire mourir de jalousie Sam Winchester. Cette fois-ci, Ophélie était franchement inquiète.

\- Bacchus? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Je n'en ai plus, se lamenta celui qui se faisait passer pour le dieu nordique Loki en posant son sac sur le comptoir. Tout ceux que tu m'avais donné.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu n'as plus?

\- Des bonbons! Comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir? S'écria-t-il en posant violemment les mains sur le comptoir en bois qui émit un craquement sinistre.

Ophélie se retint à grand peine de rire. En fait, pas tellement à grand peine. Un sourire commençait juste à naître sur ses lèvres qu'il s'évanouit dès que l'archange posa sur elle un regard à foudroyer Dean Winchester. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant comment apaiser la créature, foutrement dangereuse quand elle le voulait, qui lui faisait face.

\- Dis-moi qu'il y en aura ce soir!

\- Castiel, pose immédiatement ce sac de farine! Non, il ne faut pas en mettre là!

\- Mais sur le livre, ils disent d'en mettre beaucoup plus.

\- Laisse-moi faire, tu veux?

Ophélie, comme Gabriel, avaient été attirés par le boucan que faisait l'ange au trench-coat et l'humaine. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'archange, une pensée traversant rapidement son esprit.

\- Tu auras autant de sucre que tu veux ce soir.

L'archange sourit avant de faire apparaître une sucette de nulle part. Après l'avoir déballée et mise dans sa bouche, il posa sur Ophélie un regard pétillant de malice.

\- J'adore quand tu te soucies de moi comme ça.

Et il disparut dans un bruit d'ailes. Ophélie resta deux secondes sans bouger, la scène repassant dans son esprit.

\- Wuuuuuuuuuuuuut?

Marine sortit de la cuisine, pointa son index sur Ophélie en criant « Ahah! Trickstée! », avant de disparaître aussitôt pour éviter la salière volante et pour crier à Castiel d'arrêter de mélanger parce qu'il en mettait partout.

oOo

Le soir venu, le bar était plein à craquer. Beaucoup d'anges avaient fait le déplacement. On trouvait également quelques démons tels que le roi de l'Enfer ou le Ver luisant. On pouvait même apercevoir quelques dieux païens dans l'assemblée. Que du beau monde en somme. Les quatre filles se trouvaient derrière le bar ou à servir en salle.

La soirée était bien avancée quand Marine et Castiel, ainsi que Balthazar, avaient soudainement disparu. Ophélie ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois qu'il réapparurent (Gabriel était arrivé et avait complètement accaparé son attention) portant un immense gâteau en forme de nuage aussi haut que long. Les lumières s'éteignirent tandis qu'une grosse bougie était allumée sur le gâteau. Julie, Emilie et Ophélie se rapprochèrent et soufflèrent dessus avec Marine, qui souriait toujours.

Soudain, le gâteau explosa. Littéralement. Les lumières se rallumèrent. Deux silhouettes émergèrent de ce qui restait du nuage. La première était immense. La seconde était un peu plus petite. Un immense éclat de rire se fit entendre. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Marine qui riait à s'en rouler par terre.

\- Cassy, tu es un génie, haleta Marine.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Les regards se tournèrent vers les deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient encore dans les restes du gâteau. La plupart des membres de l'assemblée écarquillèrent les yeux. Bientôt un autre rire se fit entendre. Gabriel, puissant archange du Paradis, Embrouilleur en chef et dieu païen à ses heures perdues, était lui aussi parti dans une violente crise de fou rire en reconnaissant les deux personnages. Bientôt, d'autres rires se joignirent aux deux autres. Il fallait aussi dire que voir les deux frères Winchester, célèbres chasseurs de créatures en tout genre, couverts de gâteaux et l'air complètement ahuri valait son pesant de cacahuètes.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, Castiel? Gronda l'aîné.

\- C'est l'une des meilleures soirées à laquelle j'ai assisté, dit Gabriel à Ophélie entre deux éclats de rire, avant de foudroyer pour de bon Dean Winchester et de le ressusciter aussitôt. J'adore Dean, mais qu'est-ce que c'est drôle de le foudroyer.

_**Medspn6410**_ : Merci beaucoup, ça nous fait très plaisir de voir que ça arrive à faire rire des gens autre que nous. Gaffe au trickster et aux OVNI.


	16. Bonus 1

**Note des auteurs : **Ça nous fait toujours chaud au coeur bande de noobs de voir que vous venez toujours checker.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Bonus 1**  
_ou_

_**Comment Ophélie parvint à obtenir un bar aux cieux**_

Les quatre amies étaient tranquillement installées dans un coin du Paradis. Pour une fois, elles discutaient calmement. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, était des plus rare.

\- C'est dommage qu'on soit mortes aussi tôt, dit soudainement Julie.

\- Pourquoi? S'empressèrent de lui demander les autres.

\- Bah, on ne pourra jamais mener à bien notre projet de château en Belgique.

Les trois autres se regardèrent avant de soupirer.

\- Et ce n'est pas ici qu'on pourra le faire, dit Emilie.

\- Dommage, j'aurais adoré être barmaid, marmonna Marine.

Un long silence s'installa.

\- Et sinon, on fait quoi? Demanda Emilie.

\- Aucune idée. Les chérubins se cachent dès qu'on approche, répondit Julie.

\- Et Cassy est sur Terre, soupira Marine.

\- Et Bacchus a disparu je sais pas où, ajouta Ophélie.

\- On s'ennuie …

Nouveau silence.

\- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une bonne bière et un billard.

Sur ces bonnes paroles de son acolyte infernale adepte de cookies, Ophélie se leva, les yeux brillants. Signe qu'une idée venait de germer dans son esprit dérangé. Les trois autres la regardèrent s'éloigner, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elles haussèrent les épaules et partirent dans une conversation visant à trouver un nouveau plan pour piéger les anges et les martyriser d'avantage. Elles sauraient bientôt de quoi il retournait, elles en étaient certaines.

Pendant ce temps, Ophélie marchait sans but à travers le Paradis (D'ailleurs désert … Probablement dû à la seule présence de l'ancienne terreur de l'Enfer). Elle réfléchissait intensément. Une idée avait effectivement vu le jour dans sa tête. Une excellente idée de son point de vue. Il avait simplement suffi de ramener sur le tapis cette histoire de château, de barmaid et de bière pour qu'une conversation qui lui semblait bien lointaine à présent ne se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Plus précisément les paroles de Julie, un soir, dans leur restaurant Japonais préféré (qui leur servait accessoirement de QG de leur vivant).

Maintenant, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était quelqu'un pour l'aider à concrétiser cette fameuse idée. Quel était le seul être du Paradis qui ne la fuyait pas et qui pourrait lui donner un coup de main, sachant que ça risquait de foutre le bordel (une fois n'est pas coutume) et que ça allait probablement à l'encontre des principes des emplumés peuplant les lieux? L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Elle allait partir à sa recherche quand un petit obstacle apparut à son plan génial. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une alternative.

Ophélie commença à faire les cents pas, cherchant une solution à son problème. Une voix grave vint soudain interrompre le cours de ses pensées (A vrai dire, une joute verbale entre Caligula et Yorrick. Autant dire que ça partait véritablement en vrille.), la faisant se retourner brusquement.

\- Tu as l'air tourmentée, lui dit Castiel de son habituel ton calme.

Le regard d'Ophélie s'éclaira soudainement. Une espèce de lueur d'espoir et de folie apparut au fond de ses yeux. Un sourire radieux vint fendre son visage tandis que la solution lui apparaissait. L'ange en trench-coat recula d'un pas, surpris du changement qui s'était opéré.

\- Castiel, tu tombes bien. J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.

oOo

\- C'est mon anniversaire? Demanda l'archange en haussant un sourcil.

Ophélie posa le dernier sac de vingt kilos rempli de bonbons (A savoir le vingt-septième) aux pieds de l'Embrouilleur, avant d'essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle souffla un bon coup et accorda un sourire conspirateur à l'ange.

\- En fait, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

\- Tous ces bonbons, c'est pour ça? Tu sais, venant de toi, tout autre paiement aurait été le bienvenu. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il ponctuant le tout de son célébrissime haussement de sourcils.

oOo

\- J'aime pas les surprises, grogna Marine qui se faisait de nouveau traîner par le col.

\- On est bientôt arrivées? Demanda Emilie qui marchait juste derrière.

Pour toute réponse, Ophélie leur accorda un haussement de sourcils. Habitude qu'elle avait hérité de Gabriel. Elle finit par s'arrêter, de même qu'Emilie et Julie qui suivaient. Marine, elle, cessa de servir de serpillère.

\- Sérieusement? Demanda Emilie.

\- C'est génial, s'extasia Julie. Je ne savais pas que ça existait ici.

\- De quoi? Demanda Marine qui tournait le dos à la scène, toujours tenue par son col.

\- En fait, expliqua Ophélie, ça n'existait pas. Je me suis arrangée avec … Peu importe. C'est à nous, sourit-elle.

\- Mais de quoi à la fin? S'énerva Marine.

Là-dessus, Ophélie la lâcha, lui permettant de se lever et de se retourner. Face aux quatre filles se dressait un grand bâtiment de pierres. Une pancarte en forme de nuage, légèrement de travers, pendait au dessus de la porte indiquant « _Au cumulus branlant _».

\- Oh putain de bordel de merde!

_\- Imaginez, on se retrouve au Paradis. On pourrait y ouvrir un bar._

Merci Julie ...


	17. Bonus 2

**Bonus 2**  
_ou_

_**Comment les Winchester finirent en pâtisserie**_

_Tout était parti d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Et l'offensé souhaitait, pour une fois, rendre la monnaie de sa pièce aux farceurs._

Ophélie et Marine souriaient devant l'immense bâtiment en pierre. Elles étaient fières et heureuses d'avoir récupéré leur précieux bar. Ne manquait plus que leurs deux acolytes fouteuses de bordel pour compléter ce parfait tableau. A leurs côtés, Castiel patientait, stoïque.

Finalement, ne pouvant plus attendre les retardataires, les deux présentes poussèrent la porte d'entrée. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte. Tout était exactement comme au Paradis. Emilie et Julie arrivèrent et les rejoignirent en cet instant de contemplation, aussi exaltées que les deux autres. Castiel, assuré que plus rien ne craignait (si ce n'est l'humanité), s'envola discrètement.

\- Il est parti où Cassy? demanda Marine en cherchant l'ange du regard.

\- Il doit avoir des choses à faire, lui dit Julie en souriant gentiment.

En effet, l'ange du seigneur en trench-coat (l'ange, pas le Seigneur) avait des choses à faire. La première d'entre elles l'amena aux Etats-Unis, dans un vieux môtel crasseux d'une petite ville perdue. Le dépouillement du lieu n'enlevait rien à l'importance de sa mission. Vérifier que ses protégés, les célèbres frères Winchester, allaient bien. Enfin, aussi bien que des chasseurs de créatures en tout genre pouvaient aller.

L'ange se retrouva donc dans une chambre de môtel terriblement kitch. Son arrivée fit relever la tête des deux êtres présents. Le premier était sur un lit, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Le second était attablé devant un hamburger.

\- Ch'alut Cach, salua ce dernier, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

\- Salut, fit le deuxième avant de fermer son ordinateur. Tu voulais quelque chose?

\- Je venais simplement voir comment vous alliez.

\- Achieds-toi, fit celui au hamburger.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir, Dean, répliqua l'ange.

\- Commenche pas et achieds-toi.

Le ton employé ne souffrait aucune réplique. L'ange soupira avant de s'exécuter et de s'asseoir en face de l'aîné des frères Winchester. S'il avait noté le sourire en coin de ce dernier, il ne l'aurait pas écouté. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu et s'installa donc. Aussitôt un bruit déplaisant retentit dans la pièce. Castiel soupira de plus belle. En face de lui, Dean s'esclaffa comme un gosse. L'ange releva la tête et croisa le regard affligé de Sam Winchester. Castiel se leva de la chaise et saisit le coussin péteur sur lequel il s'était assis, le fixant froidement. C'était la deuxième fois que l'aîné des frères lui faisait ce coup-là. Celui de trop. L'ange préféra prendre son envol.

oOo

Comme toujours lorsqu'il voulait un peu de calme, il se rendit dans le bout de paradis qu'il affectionnait tant. L'après-midi ensoleillé de cet homme autiste. Entre les Winchester et les humaines qui avaient mit le bazar tant en Enfer qu'au Paradis, il avait grand besoin de calme. Même s'il s'était attaché à cette foutue humanité.

Ce fut là que Balthazar le trouva, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'assit à côté de son frère. Au bout d'un moment de silence, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Cassy?

L'ange considéra un instant son frère du plus profond de ses yeux bleus avant de lui expliquer la situation. Balthazar l'écouta attentivement. Une fois le récit terminé, une idée avait germé dans l'esprit de Balthazar. Il en fit de suite part à son frère dans la tourmente.

\- Tu es sérieux?

\- Très sérieux. Et je connais quelqu'un qui serait ravie de t'aider.

oOo

\- Salut Balthazar. Emilie n'est pas là, l'informa Marine.

\- C'est toi que je viens voir cette fois. Vois-tu, Cassie n'est pas dans son assiette, et j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Oh! Bah si c'est pour Cassy …

L'ange sourit. Voilà qui commençait bien.

oOo

Marine, Castiel et Balthazar se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de l'humaine. Le chat était confortablement installé sur les genoux de l'ange brun et ronronnait doucement. Sa maîtresse le fusilla du regard. Premièrement parce qu'il la trahissait avec un étranger. Deuxièmement, pourquoi Cassy était-il aussi gentil avec le félin et pas avec elle? Marine soupira pour mettre sa frustration de côté, et se reconcentra sur Balthazar.

\- Et donc? En quoi puis-je vous aider?

\- On a besoin d'idées, répliqua l'ange.

\- T'en as pas toi? Vous avez demandé à Gabriel?

\- Gabriel est indisponible pour l'instant, répliqua Castiel.

\- Et son répondeur ?

\- ...Non, je n'ai aucune idée. C'est pour ça que je te demande ton aide.

Marine réfléchit tout en baladant son regard sur la pièce, essayant de ne pas s'arrêter sur Castiel ou le chat. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre que son frère avait encore laissé traîner. Soudain, l'illumination lui vint. Un sourire sadique fendit son visage.

oOo

\- Pourquoi nous avoir amené ici, Cas ? demanda Sam en désignant la ruelle sombre.

\- On y voit vraiment rien, renchérit son aîné.

Le piège se referma. Les deux humains s'évanouirent au même moment, lorsque Baltazar les assoma tous les deux. Il afficha un air satisfait avant de les ligoter et de les bailloner. "On n'est jamais trop prudent avec eux", avait-il dit avec un sourire. Puis il saisit le cadet, tandis que Castiel se saisissait de Dean. Ils s'envolèrent tous les deux en direction du « _Cumulus branlant_ ».

oOo

\- Tu es sûre que ce sera assez grand? demanda Castiel.

\- T'en fais pas, petit ange. J'ai un frangin pâtissier, je sais ce que je fais.

oOo

Balthazar échanga un sourire moqueur avec Marine. Le spectacle promettait d'être drôle. Aidés de Castiel, ils se saisirent du gâteau et l'apportèrent dans la grande salle du bar.

oOo

Un grand éclat de rire rejoignit celui de l'humaine lorsque les deux frères Winchester apparurent aux yeux de tous, abassourdis et couverts de gâteau. Castiel reconnut le rire de Gabriel. Bientôt, leurs rires furent rejoints par d'autres. Castiel se contenta d'un sourire. Enfin, il avait sa vengeance.


	18. Bonus 3

**Bonus 3**  
_ou_

_**Souvenirs d'un Ver Luisant**_

_Dans leurs aventures, Ophélie et Marine avaient eu l'occasion de croiser un certain nombre de personnages, qui les avaient appréciées ou non, mais auxquels elles avaient laissé un souvenir impérissable. L'un de ces personnages n'était autre que ce fameux démon qu'elles avaient affublé de ce ridicule surnom : le Ver Luisant. Il était la seconde personne qu'elles avaient rencontrée une fois mortes (après Dumbledore/Saint Pierre) et sans doute celui qu'elles avaient le plus traumatisé._

_Assis derrière son pupitre sur lequel était posé le registre des entrées des âmes en Enfer, le démon - que nous appellerons simplement Ver pour des raisons pratiques (Bon et aussi parce que c'est galère d'écrire le Ver Luisant tout le temps … D'ailleurs qui a eu cette idée stupide? Vous n'auriez pas pu l'appeler Luciole ou Sauterelle?) - repensait tranquillement à tout ça. Il poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur son crâne brillant dans la lumière des néons crasseux du couloir._

oOo

Ce jour-là, il était tranquillement en train de griffonner quelques croquis sur une feuille volante posée sur le registre. Car, oui, Ver avait une passion : il adorait dessiner tout ce qu'il pouvait. Autant dire que les murs de la cellule qui lui servait de chambre étaient tapissés de dessins en tout genre (Oui, c'est bien lui qui a dessiné cette très belle jonquille … Et ce charmant papillon également … Oui, c'est aussi lui qui a dessiné ce champ de bataille recouvert de corps salement amochés et de têtes enfoncées sur des piques …). Bref. Ver était donc présentement en train de dessiner quand le bruit de la sonnerie de l'ascenseur lui avait fait lever la tête. Enfin, un peu de travail! Les portes de la machine s'ouvrirent laissant passer une âme humaine aux courts cheveux bruns qui avait l'air méfiante, mais avait le plus grand mal à masquer sa curiosité quant à l'endroit dans lequel elle avait atterri. Elle s'était d'ailleurs arrêté pour prendre le temps d'observer de plus près un des murs du couloir. Ver décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

\- Bon, t'avances, _assbutt_?

La petite âme perdue sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui. Un léger sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Sûrement était-elle heureuse de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce couloir ô combien glauque. Elle s'avança jusqu'au pupitre de Ver qui poussa son dessin pour accéder au registre, avant de se saisir d'un stylo.

\- Ton nom.

\- Bonjour à vous. Ophélie. Le Purgatoire fait le compte de ses âmes en perdition?

Elle était sacrément drôle cette petite âme humaine. C'est alors que Ver réalisa qu'elle ne plaisantait pas en voyant sa mine sérieuse. Ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

\- BWAHAHAHA! Le Purgatoire? Ici c'est l'Enfer, ma mignonne. Ah ces humains.

Il avait ouvert les portes de l'Enfer et y avait poussé cette âme humaine. Les portes s'étaient ensuite refermées, laissant Ver de nouveau seul. L'ennui le prit rapidement et il décida de se remettre à gribouiller. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de poser le stylo sur la feuille que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait de nouveau sur une autre âme humaine. Bon sang! C'était la fête aujourd'hui! Celle-ci, une petite blonde cette fois-ci, avait l'air beaucoup plus méfiante que celle d'avant. Il la vit avancer lentement jusqu'à lui. L'âme haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est une boîte de nuit?

\- Ton nom, gamine.

\- Marine. Dites, vous lustrez votre crâne pour qu'il soit aussi … luisant? À moins que vous soyez un ver … un ver luisant!

Elle rit de sa vanne idiote tandis que Ver la fusillait de son regard d'encre. Pendant que cette âme stupide continuait de rire, il inscrivit son nom sur le registre.

\- Et sinon, on est où?

\- Bienvenue en Enfer, gamine, grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui.

oOo

_Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette rencontre. C'était depuis ce jour qu'on le surnommait Ver. Après l'avoir entendu de la bouche des deux humaines, ses collègues l'avait adopté. De même que son patron, le sieur Crowley. Ce qui l'avait passablement vexé._

_Ver replongea dans ses souvenirs._

oOo

La première fois qu'il avait eu affaire aux deux âmes humaines après leur inscription sur le registre n'avait pas attendu longtemps. En effet, elles étaient dans la file d'attente (le Roi de l'Enfer avait tout de même des idées, certes qui fonctionnaient, mais très étranges). Et de toute évidence, cela leur faisait l'effet de vacances. Elles étaient d'ailleurs plus efficaces que la torture mise en place pour persécuter les autres âmes. En entendant ces dernières se plaindre plus fort que d'ordinaire, Ver décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir, se demandant ce qui provoquait tant d'agitation.

\- Moi j'ai ça trouvé drôle, répondit la seconde âme qu'il avait admis.

\- Merci, répondit son acolyte brune.

\- Pitié!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

\- Eh! Mais c'est le ver luisant! S'exclama la blonde.

Il ne se doutait pas que c'étaient ces deux maudites âmes qui faisaient autant de boucan avant de s'approcher d'elles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Répéta Ver, franchement agacé d'être ainsi appelé devant les autres.

\- De toute évidence, ils n'ont pas compris la blague et je crois que ça les tourmente, expliqua patiemment la brune.

\- Elles ont parlé d'une histoire de voiture-garou, intervint un démon qui gardait les damnés. Ce serait une voiture qui, quand elle mord quelqu'un, la transforme en voiture. Et elle erre sur la route 66.

\- Quoi?

\- Dites donc, vous êtes vachement lents à comprendre. C'est moi qui ai du sang suisse normalement!

\- J'en ai assez de vous deux. Je vais en référer au maître, se plaignit un autre démon avant de partir, suivi de quelques autres.

Ver le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une porte. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les deux âmes qui continuaient de discuter et rire comme si de rien n'était. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était donc que ces humaines?

oOo

Ver n'avait plus entendu parler d'elles pendant quelques temps après cette épisode. En effet, les deux âmes avaient été envoyées en salle de tortures, histoire de les calmer. Ce qui, d'après les rumeurs, n'avait eu aucun effet. Apparemment, le seigneur de l'Enfer avait piqué une crise mémorable. Ver se félicitait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir été dans son bureau à ce moment-là. Après cette histoire, les deux âmes avaient été séparées et envoyées à l'isolement. Ver se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne s'en sortiraient pas cette fois-ci.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il retourna vaquer à ses occupations. On lui avait donné plus de travail. En plus de gérer le registre, il devait surveiller les âmes damnées. Tout ça à cause des ces foutues humaines qui avaient envoyées en psychothérapie plus d'un de ses collègues. Ver soupira en collant un coup de pied à un damné qui essayait de sortir de la file.

oOo

Pourquoi? C'est la question qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Ver. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc pris au seigneur des démons d'engager ces deux enragées? Et puis d'abord, comment faisaient-elles pour s'en sortir à chaque fois? L'isolement n'avait eu aucune prise sur elles. Elles en avaient même traumatisé certains de leurs geôliers. Et Crowley … Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas torturé lui-même si rien d'autre ne fonctionnait? Non, il avait, pour une fois, abdiqué. Probablement s'était-il dit que ces deux horreurs lui serait utiles.

\- … Oh! Regarde! S'exclama une de ces deux folles d'humaines un peu plus loin. Y a un démon qu'est tombé dans les pommes.

\- Il a dû s'évanouir d'ennui … ou il a fait une crise d'hypoglycémie.

En effet, Ver était épuisé. Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, il n'avait plus une seconde pour lui. Sa charge de travail avait triplé et, même s'il était un démon ayant moins de besoins qu'un humain, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Raison pour laquelle il s'était effondré sur le sol.

Soudain, l'humaine blonde apparut dans son champ de vision. Un cookie dans la main, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, elle lui adressait un regard sadique qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Bah alors Monsieur le Ver Luisant, on est tombé dans les pommes? Vous voulez un cookie?

\- Dégage vermine! Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Crowley de vous engager?

\- Oh! Vous remettez ses décisions en question? Ce sera dit, répété et amplifié.

Ver commença à paniquer. Soudainement, l'humaine disparut de son champ de vision. Il entendit la voix de la brune. Elles avaient du s'éloigner parce que leurs voix lui paraissaient de plus en plus faibles. Ver s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin tranquille pendant quelques temps.

Cette paix dura approximativement deux minutes et quarante-trois secondes. En effet, après le départ des deux terreurs un vacarme à réveiller un mort s'était fait entendre. Il venait de la porte d'entrée de l'Enfer. De même que ses collègues, Ver se dirigea vers celle-ci pour empêcher ce qui essayait de rentrer … de … de rentrer en fait. Dans les rangs des démons il se murmurait qu'il s'agissait d'anges. Manquait plus que ça!

\- Vous là! Cria un démon lambda à côté de lui. Venez nous aider!

\- Non, on va vous laisser galérer, répliqua l'humaine blonde un peu plus loin, qui était revenue avec sa comparse.

Ver reporta son attention sur la porte. Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, les démons ne purent empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir. Ver s'envola alors à travers la pièce. Il percuta un mur et tomba inconscient sur le sol.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que les âmes discutaient avec les intrus, des anges. Soudain, une voix lui parvint, malgré le fulgurant mal de crâne qu'il avait.

\- Et on peut faire chier le ver luisant en toute impunité.

Il rencontra un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos. C'était impossible, elles n'avaient jamais été humaines. Une seule explication lui vint, tandis qu'il gémissait pitoyablement à l'attention des deux âmes.

\- Non … ne m'approchez pas … démons …

Il retomba dans l'inconscience.

oOo

_Après tout ça, Ver avait appris que les humaines avaient été emmenées au Paradis. Un soupir de soulagement s'était fait entendre dans les rangs des démons quand sa majesté, le sieur Crowley, leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ver était soulagé. Il allait pouvoir reprendre sa petite vie tranquille derrière son pupitre._

_Ce qu'il avait fait. Il se trouvait donc de nouveau derrière son pupitre, stylo en main, toujours en train de gribouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à … un singe?_

_En fait, quand il y réfléchissait, sa vie lui paraissait peut-être un peu trop calme maintenant. Oui, en fait, il devait s'avouer qu'il s'ennuyait de ces deux tarées d'humaines. Elles avaient au moins eu le mérite de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ce coin glauque et désolé. Ver soupira. Qui aurait cru que ces deux terreurs pouvaient lui manquer à présent? Avec toutes les saloperies qu'elles lui avaient faites? Comme ce cupcake piégé qui lui avait explosé à la figure (Très vieux gag, mais qui fonctionnait encore du tonnerre!) ou quand elles avaient inondé le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur alors qu'il s'y trouvait?_

_Une voix le sortit de ses souvenirs. Ver posa les yeux sur un démon beaucoup plus petit que lui et aux yeux rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'un démon des croisements pouvait bien lui vouloir? Ce dernier lui tendit alors une enveloppe bleue ciel._

_\- On m'a demandé de te remettre ça, lui dit le démon avant de disparaître._

_Ver observa l'enveloppe, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Il l'ouvrit alors et vit une invitation qui lui était destinée._

_**« Cher Monsieur le Ver Luisant,**_

_**Ma comparse, Ophélie, et moi-même, avons le plaisir de vous inviter à la réouverture de notre bar sur terre.**_

_**Nous serions honorées de vous comptez parmi nos invités.**_

_**Nous vous donnons donc rendez-vous au Cumulus Branlant, le lundi 13 avril à 19h00.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Les deux terreurs de l'Enfer, toujours à votre service, Marine et Ophélie. »**_

_Ver relut la missive deux fois, cherchant le piège. Il dut alors admettre qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il décida donc de se rendre à cette soirée. Après tout, elles lui manquaient ces deux horreurs. Quand il accompagna le seigneur Crowley, qui avait également été convié, il se méfiait encore, se demandant comment allait se dérouler cette soirée. Il fut donc ravi de voir que tout s'était bien passé. Il avait même réussi à s'amuser en voyant que les célèbres frères Winchester avaient été piégés et humiliés. Décidément, ces deux folles portaient bien leur surnom de « terreurs de l'Enfer » … Et pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui faisait les frais de leurs blagues plus que douteuses._

_A la suite de cette soirée, il remercia les deux humaines pour leur invitation en leur offrant un charmant dessin les représentant dans une posture victorieuse, les cheveux flottant dans le vent, sur une colline composée de corps de démons, dont certains se retrouvaient avec la tête plantée au bout d'une pique._


	19. Bonus 4

**Note des auteurs : **Hola Mishamigos! De retour pour votre plus grand malheur ! Ce dernier bonus nous tient à coeur. Cela fait un peu plus d'un an que l'on a commencé à publier, et les noobs tenaient à célébrer ça avec vous... ET ON EST ENCORE PLUS EN RETARD QUE D'HAB et c'est pas glorieux. Mais on vous aime chaque jour toujours plus.

_Enjoy !_

**Disclaimer**_** : **_L'univers de Supernatural et tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas.

* * *

_Bonus 4_

_Happy Birthday_

Grand-Ouest français, 24 Novembre 2015 :

Le froid glacial annonçait l'hiver imminent (mais était arrivé bien vite après des beaux jours feignasses qui avaient trop traîné, de façon non-naturelle). Le crépuscule gelé regardait défiler le peuple et le confortait dans l'idée d'hiberner pour de vrai cette année. Une pauvre âme était seule au milieu d'une rue. Le feu des voitures passait au orange, la jeune femme releva son col et resserra son écharpe avant de traverser la route. En retard au cours du soir, elle avançait d'un pas précipité. Le débat des multiples personnalités l'habitant l'empêcha de voir le deux-roues-à-la-ferme-intention-de-griller-le-orange-bien-mûr arriver à toute allure. Droit sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire "Caligula" que déjà elle se faisait renverser. Elle retomba lourdement sur le bitume, sa tête achevant sa course sur l'angle hargneux du trottoir.

oOo

Marches de Bretagne, 24 Novembre 2015 :

Une soirée un peu différente. Marine commençait à avoir chaud, à s'affairer dans ses cartons. Le déménagement était imminent. A l'ordinateur sur le bureau de la chambre, de vieux épisodes délectables de sa séries défilaient, toujours aussi jubilatoires. Marine s'arrêta un instant pour attraper sa tasse de chocolat au lait et profiter de son moment préféré de l'épisode. Mais la boisson était trop chaude, le passage trop débile. Marine commença à tousser et lâcha la tasse malgré elle, et le liquide bouillant l'aspergea. Par réflexe, elle fit un bond en arrière, se prit les pieds dans un carton et s'affala à plat ventre sur le sol. Elle essaya de se relever, toussa encore quelques fois. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la moquette. La toux cessa d'un coup. Marine roula sur le dos et perdit connaissance.

oOo

Noir.

"Et la Lumière fut".

\- Memento mori, dit une voix grave, venue du fond des âges.

Un homme en trois-pièces blanc les jugeait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- … 'chier.

oOo

\- Dites Saint-Pierre, quand est-ce qu'on pourra sortir?  
\- D'où sortez-vous ce cookie?  
\- Euh ... Je ... C'est ... Gabriel! Cria Marine avant de s'enfuir.

Saint-Pierre la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, lui envoyant un avertissement. Ce que l'horrible squatteuse comprit. Elle alla donc se mettre dans un coin, roulée en boule, en continuant de manger son cookie.  
Le regard du sosie de Dumbledore chercha alors la seconde membre du duo des terreurs de l'Enfer aussi nommées les placardeuses en série, les emmerdeuses de première catégorie, les consommatrices de muffins de masse et autre noms aussi joyeux que stupides. Sans en trouver aucune trace. Soudain, la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit dans le bureau trop blanc, trop propre, trop lumineux. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître Ophélie, un panier de muffins à la main. Cette dernière se figea quand Saint-Pierre lui jeta un regard à geler un pingouin.

\- Où étiez-vous?  
\- Euh ... En Enfer? Le Ver Luisant m'a donné ça, dit-elle en désignant le panier de pâtisseries, et il m'a dit de ne jamais remettre les pieds là-bas. Encore.

Saint-Pierre se prit la tête entre les mains, se retenant à grand peine de soupirer. Pourquoi étaient-elles mortes malgré toutes les précautions prises, autant par les démons que les anges? Et plus important, pourquoi étaient-elles obligées de squatter son bureau propre, blanc, lumineux et par dessus tout, calme? L'homme se mit à maudire silencieusement Gabriel et ses plans foireux.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE


End file.
